Fall in Love YeWook Version
by Mei Hyun15
Summary: REPUBLISH! / "Tak bisakah aku memiliki waktu setidaknya 1 jam untuk—Aish! Apa lagi ini?" / "Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" / "Apakah mereka bersaudara? Tapi... Mengapa sangat bertolak belakang? / Ga bisa buat summary -.- / YeWook / GS / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :**

Ini re-publish ya~

Yang saya publish 15 Mei lalu dihapus pihak ffn sepertinya :(

_Thanks to_ untuk yang sudah me-review di publish-an yang dihapus, akan saya tulis di chap 2

Thankseu ^^

.

.

.

**~ FALL IN LOVE ~**

**(****Ye****Wook ****Version)**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer :**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : genderswitch, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**!DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja berpakaian casual plus topi yang terpasang di kepalanya melenggang masuk ke dalam sebuah cafe kecil yang sangat ramai dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa.

Ramai?

Oh... Tentu saja!

Saat ini adalah jam makan siang, jadi wajar saja jika cafe ini sangat ramai.

"Hufth... Apa aku sempat?" gumam namja tersebut sambil melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Namja itu mendesah berat saat menyadari bahwa waktu yang dimilikinya untuk sekedar bersantai menikmati jam makan siangnya akan berakhir 30 menit lagi.

"Hahh... Padahal aku sudah bersusah payah menemukan cafe kue seperti ini... Tapi..." Namja itu memejamkan kedua matanya. "Tak bisakah aku memiliki waktu setidaknya 1 jam untuk—Aish! Apa lagi ini?" Namja itu seketika membuka kedua matanya dan melirik saku celananya.

Ponselnya yang berdering secara tiba-tiba menambah daftar kekesalannya mengingat waktu yang dimilikinya untuk bersantai akan semakin berkurang jika ia menerima panggilan telepon tersebut. Bahkan ia belum duduk dan belum memesan apapun untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah memberontak sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

"Yeoboseyo" Namja itu menerima panggilan teleponnya dengan gusar tanpa melihat ID _caller_ di layar ponselnya terlebih dahulu, setelah sebelumnya ia mengeluarkan ponsel itu dari saku celananya.

"Yeoboseyo... Yesungie, gwaenchanayo?"

"Hyung?" Namja bernama Yesung tersebut mendadak gelagapan setelah mendengar suara yang menyahutinya diseberang sana. "Mianhae hyung... Gwaenchana..." ucapnya dengan nada bicara yang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Jeongmal?" tanya suara diseberang dengan nada tak yakin.

"Ne Hankyung hyung... Gwaenchana... Hanya sedikit lelah saja... Hehehe..." Yesung terkekeh pelan, bermaksud untuk mencairkan suasana yang mendadak terasa sedikit menegangkan baginya ini.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu jika jadwal latihan kita di SM Building akan dimulai kira-kira 25 menit lagi" ucapan namja bernama Hankyung diseberang sana membuat Yesung sedikit terkesiap dan refleks melirik jam tangannya.

'_Hhh... Haruskah?'_ batinnya nelangsa. "Umm... Hyung..." panggilnya ragu. "Tak bisakah aku mendapatkan waktu lebih? Aku bahkan belum mengisi perutku sejak pagi tadi hyung" ucap Yesung dengan nada memelas.

"Mwo? Sejak pagi tadi?" Hankyung terdengar terkejut dengan penuturan namja yang lebih muda darinya ini. "Baiklah Yesungie... Hyung berikan tambahan waktu untukmu... Datanglah sebelum jam 2, arra? Nanti hyung yang akan memberitahu manajer kita"

Yesung tersenyum lega. Wajah yang sedari tadi tertekuk lesu bercampur kesal itu kini terlihat gembira. "Ne hyung! Aku berjanji! Kau mau kubawakan apa hyung? Aku sedang berada disebuah cafe sekarang"

"Cafe?"

"Ne... Aku berencana akan memakan sepotong roti dan meminum segelas milkshake untuk makan siangku... Kau mau kubawakan kue juga hyung?" tawar Yesung lagi.

"Terserah kau saja Sungie... Hyung akan menerima apapun yang akan kau bawakan untuk hyung nanti" Hankyung terkekeh pelan di akhir ucapannya. "Sudah dulu ne? Hyung harus menyelesaikan makan siang hyung dan membantu manajer mengecek jadwal"

"Ne hyung... Sampai bertemu nanti" tutup Yesung.

Yesung menjauhkan ponselnya tersebut dari telinganya setelah percakapannya dengan Hankyung terputus. Ia kembali mengulas senyum gembiranya sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana yang dikenakannya. "Akhirnya bertambah menjadi 45 menit" guraunya sambil melirik jam tangannya kembali.

Yesung menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru cafe dengan senyum yang masih terkembang di wajahnya. Namun sedetik kemudian raut gembira itu berganti menjadi raut bingung saat matanya menangkap tidak ada satu meja pun yang kosong. Semuanya sudah terisi penuh oleh pengunjung lain cafe tersebut.

"Hahh... Padahal aku sudah sangat bahagia memiliki waktu lebih untuk makan siangku" Yesung menunduk wajahnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya lesu menuju pintu cafe. "Kuharap di dekat sini ada cafe lain la—"

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" Sebuah suara yang terdengar jernih dan merdu sekaligus menginterupsi langkah Yesung.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap si pemilik suara tersebut. "Kau berbicara denganku?" tanya Yesung kikuk.

"Hmm" Sosok itu mengangguk kecil dan mengulas satu senyum manisnya yang membuat Yesung sesaat tenggelam ke dalam pesona sosok tersebut.

'_Terlihat begitu polos... Namun juga terlihat cantik dan manis disaat yang bersamaan'_ batin Yesung tanpa sadar.

"Tuan... Anda mendengarku?" Sosok itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yesung yang membuat Yesung sedikit gelagapan ketika tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya tadi.

"Aa... Umm... Maaf... Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?" pinta Yesung. "Maaf tadi aku tidak fokus mendengarmu... Akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu lelah" ucap Yesung menutupi tingkah bodohnya yang bisa-bisanya terjadi di depan makhluk yang menurutnya polos, cantik sekaligus manis itu.

"Ahh... Tidak apa-apa tuan... Eum... Anda pasti kesusahan mencari tempat kosong"

Yesung hanya mengangguk pelan membenarkannya.

"Mari saya antar tuan... Masih ada satu meja lagi yang kosong... Meja itu memang tak terlihat dari sini karena terhalang gerombolan karyawan di meja sebelah sana" jelas sosok itu sambil mengayunkan tangannya ke arah yang dimaksudnya.

"Ne... Mari..." sahut Yesung sebelum mereka berdua berjalan menuju meja yang sosok itu maksudkan tadi.

"Silahkan duduk tuan" ucap sosok tersebut sambil menarik kursi agar jaraknya merenggang dari meja sehingga Yesung bisa duduk disana.

"Terima kasih" Yesung kembali mengulas senyum tipisnya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tersebut.

"Anda mau pesan apa tuan?" tanya sosok tersebut.

"Umm... Aku ingin memakan sepotong kue dan meminum segelas milkshake... Apa kau bisa merekomendasikan kue apa dan milkshake apa yang terenak disini?" tanya Yesung.

"Umm" angguk sosok tersebut. "Kalau kue... Yang terenak dan terlaris disini menurut saya adalah Strawberry Cake... Kalau milkshake... Sepertinya Chocolate Milkshake..." ucap sosok tersebut dengan pose yang menurut Yesung sangat imut.

'_Astaga... Baru pertama kali aku bertemu manusia seperti dia'_ batin Yesung dalam hati dengan mata yang masih setia memandangi wajah sosok itu.

"Bagaimana tuan? Apa anda mau?" tanya sosok tersebut dengan senyum ramah yang kembali menghiasi wajah manis sekaligus cantiknya—menurut Yesung.

"Ya... Yang itu saja... Aku pesan apa yang kau rekomendasikan tadi" Dan kali ini Yesung mengatakannya dengan kesadaran penuh. Ia mendengar apa yang sosok itu sebutkan tadi dan memesannya secara sadar, bukan terburu-buru karena malu setelah ketahuan melamun atau meminta sosok tadi menyebutkan ulang seluruh ucapannya seperti kejadian di dekat pintu cafe tadi.

"Baiklah tuan... Mohon menunggu sebentar" ucap sosok itu setelah mencatat apa saja yang Yesung pesan tadi.

"Ne Ryeowook-ssi"

"Eh?" Sosok tersebut menghentikan langkahnya dan refleks menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yesung.

"Aku membaca name tag-mu" cengir Yesung yang dibalas senyuman ramah oleh pelayan bernama Ryeowook tersebut.

.

.

Setelah kejadian di cafe itu, Yesung memulai hobi anehnya...

Sejak tiga setengah tahun yang lalu, setiap harinya ia akan pergi makan siang di cafe itu dan akan pulang satu jam setelah kedatangannya.

Yeah! Siapa yang tak mengenal namja tampan satu ini? Ia adalah salah satu anggota boygroup ternama yang kini namanya mulai terkenal di kancah internasional. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Super Junior!

Jadi wajar saja jika dia hanya mempunyai waktu makan siang yang sangat sedikit. Jadwal kerjanya sangat padat. Belum lagi jadwal latihan dan tugasnya sebagai main vocal yang bertanggungjawab melatih anggota Super Junior lainnya juga membantu arranger untuk mengatur porsi lagu sekaligus mengatur pembagian part bernyanyi rekan-rekannya di setiap lagu yang mereka nyanyikan.

Dan ia selalu memesan menu yang sama disetiap kunjungannya di cafe kecil bernama Alstromeria Cafe tersebut.

Alasannya?

Pertama, ia selalu memesan menu tersebut karena menu itu sangat enak dan mengenyangkan perut menurutnya. Kedua, karena waktu yang dimilikinya untuk memakan makan siangnya dengan santai sangatlah sedikit, ia jadi malas membuang waktunya untuk sekedar melihat daftar menu yang begitu banyak menyajikan pilihan makanan dan minuman. Dan alasan utama dari semua itu adalah Kim Ryeowook, pelayan yang merekomendasikan menu tersebut saat pertama kali ia makan siang di cafe itu.

Yeah... Sejak awal pertemuan mereka Yesung langsung tertarik dengan yeoja yang menurut Yesung terlihat polos, cantik, manis sekaligus imut itu. Dan karena Kim Ryeowook lah Yesung rela jauh-jauh datang hanya untuk melewatkan jam makan siangnya di Alstromeria Cafe dengan pelayanan ramah dan senyuman manis dari Ryeowook tentunya.

Dan saat ini musim semi telah tiba...

Yesung sedikit merapatkan jaketnya karena sisa udara dingin musim dingin masih sangat terasa walaupun cuaca terlihat sangat cerah siang itu.

"Apa dia sudah kembali?" gurau Yesung sambil menyingkap lengan kiri jaket yang dikenakannya dan melirik jam tangannya. "Semoga saja dia sudah kemba—"

"Yesungie, kau mau kemana?" interupsi seseorang yang membuat Yesung menghentikan gurauannya.

"Umm... Aku mau pergi makan siang hyung... Wae?" tanya Yesung sambil menatap Hankyung penuh tanya.

"Ke cafe itu lagi?" tanya Hankyung.

"Umm" angguk Yesung mantap. "Aku akan makan disana... Kau mau ikut hyung?" tawar Yesung.

"Apa menu disana begitu enak sehingga tiga setengah tahun belakangan ini kau selalu melewatkan jam makan siangmu disana? Tak bisakah sesekali kau makan siang di restauran atau cafe yang ada disekitar gedung ini saja?" tanya Hankyung dengan raut wajah yang terlihat begitu penasaran.

"Umm... Mianhae hyung... Mungkin restauran atau cafe yang ada disekitar sini ada yang menyediakan menu yang lebih enak dari menu yang biasa kupesan di Alstromeria, tapi aku tidak berminat melewatkan makan siangku disana... Aku benar-benar menyukai suasana Alstromeria... Jadi aku—"

"Arraseo... Pergilah..." Hankyung menepuk pelan bahu Yesung dan mengulas satu senyum hangatnya untuk salah satu dongsaengnya itu. "Seperti biasa... Kembalilah dengan selamat sebelum jam dua nanti" ucap Hankyung setengah bercanda.

"Ya... Hyung... Apa maksudmu dengan 'kembalilah dengan selamat'? Kau menyumpahiku hyung?" mata sipit Yesung tampak melebar saat mengatakannya.

"Aniyo Sungie" Hankyung meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kedua bahu Yesung. "Bukankah letak Alstromeria Cafe lumayan jauh dari sini? Berhati-hatilah Sungie... Jangan terlalu cepat mengemudi di jalan. Kembalilah dengan selamat, jangan terburu-buru" pesan Hankyung sambil mengulas senyuman hangatnya lagi.

"Hahh... Kau ini hyung..." Yesung menghela nafasnya. "Iya hyung, aku tahu... Bukankah selama ini aku selalu kembali dengan selamat? Jangan khawatir hyung..." ucap Yesung sambil membalas senyuman Hankyung. "Kau mau kubawakan cake favoritku itu hyung?" tawar Yesung sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hankyung.

"Hahaha... Tahu saja kau ini..." kekeh Hankyung. "Ne... Bawakan untuk hyung, untuk dongsaengdeul-mu juga. Nanti uangmu akan hyung gan—"

"Tidak usah hyung... Aku yang traktir... Hehehe..." kekeh Yesung yang membuat mata sipitnya lebih menyipit lagi. "Baiklah hyung... Ini sudah waktunya. Aku harus segera kesana sebelum jam santai makan siangku berkurang lebih banyak lagi" pamit Yesung sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Ne Sungie... Ingat! Hati-hati dijalan! Jangan lupa penyamaran ekstra-mu. Kau paham kan jika karir kita semakin lama semakin bagus? Jangan sampai ada seseorang yang mengetahui jika kau ini sebenarnya—"

"Arraseo hyung!" potong Yesung sambil mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya pada Hankyung. "Aku pergi" ucap Yesung sebelum mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan area parkir salah satu gedung agensi musik terbesar di Korea Selatan itu.

"Hahh... Aku jadi penasaran... Mungkin sesekali aku perlu mengunjungi Alstromeria Cafe itu" gumam Hankyung sebelum beranjak dari posisinya, melangkah memasuki gedung itu.

.

.

Yesung menyunggingkan senyum tipis tak terlihatnya ketika mobilnya memasuki area parkir cafe kecil yang saat ini suasananya lumayan ramai tersebut.

Tak terlihat?

Tentu saja!

Sejak karir Super Junior menanjak, Yesung tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan membiarkan dirinya berpenampilan apa adanya di tempat umum seperti saat pertama kali ia berkunjung ke cafe ini. Sudah hampir setahun belakangan ini, terhitung sejak musim panas tahun lalu, Yesung selalu berpenampilan serba tertutup. Sangat menyiksa memang, apalagi saat musim panas. Namun itu semua dilakukannya agar identitas aslinya tidak diketahui saat ia membaur di tempat-tempat umum.

Ia trauma ketika dulu ia lalai dengan penampilannya. Seseorang yang ia duga adalah fans-nya pernah memergokinya ketika ia sedang menikmati waktu santainya di taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari dorm-nya. Fans itu berteriak heboh melihatnya sehingga keributan terjadi hingga pihak kepolisian terpaksa turun tangan untuk menyelamatkannya dari kejaran fans-nya yang lain dan meredakan situasi yang terbilang cukup ekstrim baginya itu.

Yesung memakai topi, masker dan kacamata hitamnya sebelum turun dari mobilnya. Ia mematutkan dirinya sejenak di depan kaca mobilnya untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya saat ini tidak mudah untuk dikenali. Setelah semuanya selesai, ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki cafe tersebut.

Hal pertama yang selalu dilakukannya setelah masuk ke dalam cafe adalah menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru cafe. Hal kedua, yang dilakukannya adalah memastikan bahwa meja favoritnya kosong.

Yeah... Meja favoritnya... Meja nomor 5... Meja yang selalu ia duduki sejak pertama kali ia berkunjung ke cafe ini.

Entahlah... Mungkin karena ini berhubungan dengan yeoja yang bernama Kim Ryeowook itu. Dan alasan utama dari semua alasan mengapa Yesung selalu melewatkan jam makan siangnya di cafe ini adalah karena keberadaan yeoja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu.

Ya... Tanpa sadar Yesung menjadi _secret admirer _Ryeowook. Namja ini sudah begitu tertarik dengan Ryeowook sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Namun hingga saat ini ia tidak berani mengambil tindakan yang lebih dari sekedar melewatkan makan siangnya di cafe ini. Yang ia inginkan setiap harinya hanyalah melihat keadaan Ryeowook yang baik-baik saja dan mendapatkan pelayanan ramah serta senyuman manisnya. Hanya itu...

Bicara tentang Ryeowook, yeoja itu sudah tidak pernah terlihat lagi di cafe ini sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Yesung ingin sekali menanyakan keberadaan yeoja itu pada kasir sekaligus pelayan dan pemilik cafe ini. Namun niatnya itu selalu urung ia lakukan saat ia merasakan perasaan seram yang selalu menghantuinya kala ia melihat paras cantik sekaligus galak di wajah kasir sekaligus pelayan dan pemilik cafe tersebut.

"Haahh... Kapan kau kembali Ryeowookie?" desah Yesung setelah lagi-lagi tak menemukan sosok mungil itu di dalam cafe ini. Ia berjalan lunglai menuju meja nomor 5 yang kini telah ditinggalkan oleh pengunjung sebelumnya. Dan seketika dahinya mengernyit saat mengetahui Kim Heechul—Yeoja penjaga kasir sekaligus pelayan dan pemilik Alstromeria Cafe—mendatanginya dengan tatapan yang membuatnya bergidik takut.

"Selamat datang tuan... Apa kau mau memesan yang seperti biasanya tuan?" ucap Heechul ramah. Namun hal tersebut tetap tidak merubah pemikiran Yesung tentang yeoja cantik ini.

'_Darimana dia tahu kalau aku selalu datang kemari? Apa aku sebegitu mudahnya dikenali?'_ batin Yesung bodoh.

Astaga... Tentu saja kau mudah dikenali! Bagaimana kau mau tidak mudah dikenali jika style pakaianmu selalu mencurigakan seperti itu hampir setahun belakangan ini? Kau juga selalu duduk di meja nomor 5. Belum lagi menu yang kau pesan selalu sama dan jam datang-pergi yang juga sama setiap harinya -.-

"Umm... Ya... Yang seperti biasanya saja" ucap Yesung apa adanya sambil mengusir pemikiran-pemikiran anehnya tentang apa arti tatapan mencurigakan yeoja bernama Kim Heechul itu pada dirinya.

"Baiklah... Mohon tunggu sebentar" ucap Heechul sebelum ia berbalik meninggalkan Yesung yang duduk di meja nomor 5 tersebut.

Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ia merasa lega karena yeoja itu sudah pergi karena risih dengan tatapan yeoja itu pada dirinya. Namun sesaat kemudian dahinya mengernyit saat dia menyadari sesuatu.

'_Jika yeoja yang tadi itu juga bermarga Kim, apakah itu artinya Ryeowookie bersaudara dengan yeoja itu? Tapi... Mengapa sangat bertolak belakang? Ryeowookie yeoja yang polos, cantik, imut dan manis... Kalau nona Heechul... Hiyy...'_ Yesung bergidik ngeri kala membayangkan sosok Heechul yang mengamuk hebat jika sedang marah. "Tidak, tidak... Kurasa hanya kebetulan saja marga mereka sama... Meski keduanya cantik, tapi Ryeowookie jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dia... Lagipula wajah mereka tidak mirip" gurau Yesung sambil membolak balik partitur lagu yang dibawanya.

Aneh memang... Tapi itulah Yesung...

Meski tahu yeoja pujaan hatinya tidak lagi muncul di cafe ini selama hampir 3 tahun belakangan ini, tetapi keyakinannya jika yeoja itu akan kembali lagi ke cafe ini sangatlah kuat. Sehingga walau Ryeowook tak ada pun, Yesung tetap rajin mengunjungi cafe kecil ini tanpa absen sekalipun, dan berharap jika keesokan harinya ia akan bertemu lagi dengan yeoja itu jika hari ini ia tak mendapati yeoja itu di cafe ini.

.

.

Pagi itu terdengar keributan kecil di kamar Yesung. Namja tampan bermata sipit itu tak henti-hentinya membujuk hyung tampannya agar membiarkannya pergi.

"Hyung... Aku sudah sembuh hyung... Aku baik-baik saja" mohon Yesung. "Aku ingin pergi kesana hyung... Ke tempat favoritku..." tambah Yesung lagi.

Ya... Kemarin malam Yesung terserang demam karena ia tidak tidur selama 2 hari berturut-turut untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya sebelum ia mendapat jatah libur dari agensinya. Ia begitu kesal karena hyung tampannya itu masih belum membolehkannya pergi walaupun demamnya sudah turun.

"Tidak bisa Sungie... Demammu baru saja turun... Istirahatlah sebentar lagi... Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu" Hankyung menatap Yesung dengan tatapan memohon. "Jika kau mau, biar aku yang membelikan cake favoritmu disana" Hankyung menyerahkan selembar kertas dan sebuah pensil pada Yesung. "Tuliskan dimana alamat lengkap cafe itu"

Yesung mengangguk patuh dan menuliskan alamat cafe itu.

"Aku pinjam kacamata dan topimu yang kemarin ne Sungie? Punyaku dipinjam Donghae" ucap Hankyung sebelum mengambil topi dan kacamata hitam yang Yesung gunakan kemarin saat ke Alstromeria Cafe.

"Ne hyung... Pakai saja... Eum... Apa hyung benar-benar akan kesana?" tanya Yesung ragu. "Aku tidak—"

"Ne Sungie... Aku akan kesana... Istirahatlah yang baik, aku akan membelikanmu cake favoritmu itu" Hankyung mengacak pelan surai Yesung. "Aku juga penasaran dengan cafe yang membuatmu tidak bosan-bosan berkunjung kesana" Hankyung mengerlingkan sebelah matanya pada Yesung yang membuat Yesung tersenyum tipis.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial di cafe itu hyung, hanya saja—"

"Aku mengerti" angguk Hankyung. "Cake itu yang membuatmu ketagihan dan selalu melewatkan makan siangmu disana kan? Hahaha... Baiklah... Aku akan pergi sekarang... Istirahatlah" ucap Hankyung sebelum meninggalkan kamar Yesung dan menutup pintu kamar itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan dorm mereka.

"Hufth... Bukan itu hyung... Alansanku yang sebenarnya adalah Kim Ryeowook..." gumam Yesung pelan sebelum tertidur karena efek samping obat yang telah ia minum sebelumnya.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu Yesung tak pernah lagi datang ke cafe kecil tempat favoritnya itu.

Bukan karena sengaja tidak mendatanginya... Ini terjadi karena permintaan tiba-tiba dari agensi Yesung—SM Entertainment—yang meminta Yesung untuk ikut membantu melatih trainee di agensi tersebut, yang membuatnya tidak leluasa untuk pergi keluar dari gedung agensinya itu pada jam makan siang karena makan siang sudah disediakan oleh staf yang bekerja disana.

Tok, tok, tok

"Yesung hyung"

Yesung menghela nafasnya ketika mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Suara tersebut terdengar biasa saja, namun terasa sangat menjengkelkan ketika mengingat apa yang telah si pemilik suara itu lakukan padanya jika sifat jahil pemilik suara tersebut sedang kambuh.

"Iya Kyuhyun-ah... Masuk saja... Pintunya tidak kukunci" sahut Yesung sambil merapikan partitur-partitur lagu dan pensil juga karet penghapusnya.

"Kau sedang apa hyung? Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya namja bernama Kyuhyun itu ketika ia masuk ke dalam kamar Yesung setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu kamar itu terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak Kyu, aku sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanku... Ada apa?" tanya Yesung sambil beranjak dari kursi yang sudah 3 jam ini ia duduki dan melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. "Duduklah disini" Yesung duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya dan menepuk sisi kosong disebelahnya.

"Ne hyung" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Yesung dan duduk ditempat yang Yesung tepuk tadi. "Aku datang kesini menemui hyung untuk meminta bantuanmu, hyung" ucap Kyuhyun _to the point_.

"Bantuan?" Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya. "Bantuan apa?"

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Umm... Kau tahu kan jika aku membantu melatih pemain drama musikal di SM University?" tanya Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Yesung. "Aku meminta bantuanmu untuk melatih salah satu hoobae-ku hyung"

Yesung termenung sejenak. "Kapan?" tanya Yesung. "Apa yang harus kulatih darinya?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Kalau hyung tidak keberatan dan tidak sibuk, hyung bisa melatihnya mulai besok. Dia akan menyanyikan lagu ballad kita hyung. Kupikir akan lebih bagus jika hyung yang melatihnya, karena hyung jauh lebih bagus dalam hal penghayatan lagu kalau dibandingkan denganku"

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju.

"Kalau begitu besok datanglah ke Alstromeria Cafe setelah jam 2 siang, hyung. Aku akan mengantarkan hoobae-ku kesana sekalian mengenalkannya padamu"

Yesung terkesiap mendengar nama cafe favoritnya itu. "Kenapa harus di cafe itu? Bukankah ada beberapa cafe di dekat SM University?" tanya Yesung basa-basi.

Yeah... Sebenarnya hati Yesung berbunga-bunga kala dongsaeng-nya itu menyuruhnya datang ke cafe itu. Namun ia penasaran kenapa dongsaeng-nya itu memilih cafe yang lokasinya lumayan jauh baik dari dorm mereka, SM Building, maupun SM University.

"Itu karena Sungmin tinggal disana hyung... Ia sesekali harus menggantikan eonnie-nya jika eonnie-nya sedang membuat sesuatu di dapur"

Yesung semakin mengernyitkan dahinya. _'Jadi selain Ryeowook, ada orang lain lagi yang bekerja disana?'_ batin Yesung dalam hati. "Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya ya?" gumam Yesung tanpa sadar yang membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit menatap Yesung.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Yesung penuh tanya.

"A-Ahh... Bukan apa-apa" Yesung berusaha mengulas senyuman terbaiknya. "Baiklah... Hyung akan membantumu... Setelah jam 2 kan?" ulang Yesung.

"Ne hyung" Kyuhyun yang awalnya menatap Yesung dengan pandangan heran kini ikut mengulas senyumnya. "Terima kasih banyak hyung... Nanti aku akan mencarikanmu yeoja cantik di SM supaya kau—Aww!" Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan gratis dari Yesung.

"Berhenti berbicara macam-macam Cho, atau aku batal untuk—"

"Iya hyung, iya... Maafkan aku... Kumohon jangan membatalkannya hyung... Aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu... Lagipula cake strawberry disana sangat enak hyung... Kau pasti akan ketagihan jika kau sudah mencobanya besok"

Yesung terkekeh mendengar ucapan dongsaeng terkecilnya itu. "Arraseo" angguk Yesung. "Sudahlah... Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Ini sudah jam 11 lewat" ucap Yesung sambil melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di tembok yang ada di hadapannya. "Tidurlah... Jangan bermain game lagi... Kau sudah menghabiskan waktumu 4 jam lebih untuk memainkan game bodoh itu sejak tadi"

Ucapan Yesung membuat Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku sudah terbiasa memainkan game itu lebih dari 6 jam hyung, jadi—"

"Tidak ada kata tapi. Turuti ucapan hyung atau aku akan—"

"Iya, iya hyung. Aku akan ke kamar dan pergi tidur. Tidak bermain game lagi" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum berlari meninggalkan kamar Yesung dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Hhh... Anak itu benar-benar..." Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum mematikan lampu kamarnya dan berbaring di atas kasur nyamannya. "Semoga besok Ryeowookie sudah kembali" guraunya sambil mengulas senyum tipisnya sebelum ia memejamkan matanya dan terlelap tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~ ^^

Adakah yang merindukan cerita ini? Kkk xD

Fall in Love Version yang pertama adalah YeWook, karena saya menemukan ide untuk YeWook terlebih dahulu :p

Yang minta SiBum dan HanChul, sabar ne?

Nanti pasti dibuatin kok ;)

Yang minta KyuMin dan HaeHyuk, sabar juga...

Sekuel Fall in Love mungkin akan saya bikin setelah utang Fall in Love Version untuk YeWook, HanChul dan SiBum lunas ^^

Untuk KangTeuk saya ga bikin ya... Kan mereka figuran disini, cuma disebutin namanya doang, ga main *main dikit sih untuk Kangin.. wkwkwk*  
(ampuni aku appa Kang, umma Teuk)

.

Oke, untuk yang lainnya, yang mau lanjut, review neee~

Sebagai penyemangat... Hehehe...

GamshaHAE  
*bow*

.

**-Mei Hyun-**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ FALL IN LOVE ~**

**(****Ye****Wook****Version)**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**Genre : **

**Romance**

**Disclaimer : **

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : genderswitch, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**!DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung mematutkan dirinya di depan sebuah cermin.

"Kacamata sudah, masker sudah... Eum... Syal?... Ahh... Aku malas memakai syal... Panas..." gerutunya sambil meletakkan kembali syal yang digenggamnya ke tempatnya semula.

Ya... Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan menepati janjinya pada Kyuhyun. Ia akan pergi ke Alstromeria Cafe untuk melatih hoobae dari dongsaeng terkecilnya itu dan berharap jika yeoja pujaannya—Kim Ryeowook—sudah kembali ke cafe itu.

"Ahh... Entah kenapa aku merasa bersemangat sekali hari ini... Semoga saja Ryeowookie sudah kembali" guraunya sambil melepaskan kacamata dan maskernya, lalu memasukkan benda-benda penyamarannya itu ke dalam sebuah ransel yang akan ia bawa nanti.

"10 menit lagi" Yesung melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Mungkin sebentar lagi—Ng?" ucapan Yesung terhenti saat ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. "Kyu?" Yesung melihat ID _caller_ di layar ponselnya sejenak sebelum menerima panggilan telepon tersebut. "Yeoboseyo, Kyu... Ne, aku sudah siap. Sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat... Eoh?... Ne... Tidak masalah... Aku akan menunggu kalian disana... Hati-hati... Ne... Sampai bertemu nanti"

Yesung memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya dan menggendong ranselnya. "Jaket?" Yesung terlihat berpikir sejenak ketika matanya menatap jaket kesayangannya yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya. "Eum... Aku malas menggunakan jaket... Kurasa menyamar menggunakan kacamata dan masker sudah cukup. Hawanya juga sedikit panas" gumamnya sambil beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

"Annyeong"

Seorang namja berkacamata hitam dengan sebuah masker hitam yang menutupi wajahnya berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan café tersebut.

Heechul yang sebelumnya terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang seketika mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja tersebut. "Ah… Ne… Annyeong…" balas Heechul ramah padanya. "Silahkan duduk di meja nomor 4 di sebelah sana, karena meja yang lainnya sudah penuh" ucap Heechul sopan sambil menunjukkan letak meja nomor 4 yang dimaksudnya.

"Ah… Maaf… Bisakah aku menggunakan private room di café ini? Kudengar di café ini ada private room-nya. Apakah masih ada yang kosong?"

Heechul tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Namun ia cepat-cepat menutupi kekagetannya itu dengan mengulas senyum terbaiknya pada namja tersebut.

'_Darimana dia mengetahui adanya ruangan seperti itu di tempat ini? Aku dan Sungmin tidak pernah memberitahukan tentang ruangan itu pada para pelanggan, kecuali dengan pelanggan yang meminta tempat untuk pertemuan bisnis dengan relasinya yang tentunya membicarakan masalah yang sangat privat. Lagipula, untuk apa namja ini meminta ruangan seperti itu? Dia kan hanya sendiri'_ batin Heechul di balik senyuman ramahnya itu.

"M-maaf… Tapi… Darimana anda tahu tentang ruangan itu?" tanya Heechul hati-hati pada namja itu.

"Aku hanya diminta untuk menunggu di ruangan itu oleh namdongsaeng-ku. Katanya sebentar lagi dia akan sampai"

"M-Mwo?" sentak Heechul kaget. "U-um… Kalau boleh tahu… Siapa? Mungkin aku mengenal namsaeng-mu itu. Bisakah kau memberitahukan nama saeng-mu itu?" pinta Heechul.

Namja itu terlihat berpikir keras.

'_Kenapa tingkahnya menjadi mencurigakan seperti ini? Apa dia berbohong padaku dan mengaku-ngaku dengan alasan yang dibuatnya tadi?'_ batin Heechul curiga.

"Bagaimana tuan?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"A-ah… Itu… Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya di tempat seramai ini. Aku takut kalau ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kita. Itu…"

"Itu… Apa?" tanya Heechul tak sabaran.

"Begini… kata namsaeng-ku, mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi tutor khusus untuk yeosaeng-mu Lee Sungmin. Kau Kim Heechul, pemilik café ini, kan?" tanya namja itu.

"M-mwo? Jangan-jangan… Kau…" ucap Heechul ragu-ragu. "Eng… Apa kau mengenal Kyu?" tanya Heechul memastikan dengan nada setengah berbisik.

"Ne… Aku hyung-nya… Meskipun bukan hyung kandungnya, tapi aku sudah menganggapnya seperti saeng-ku sendiri" ucap namja tersebut dengan nada ramah.

"Astaga…" Heechul menjadi gelagapan sendiri setelah ia menyadari sesuatu mengenai namja yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Ne… Ka-kalau begitu silahkan menuju ruangan yang ada disana" Heechul menunjuk sebuah pintu dengan sopan pada namja tersebut.

"Kamshahamnida, nona" ucap namja tersebut sambil membungkuk sopan pada Heechul dan segera menuju ke ruangan yang Heechul tunjuk tadi.

.

.

Yesung nyaris meledakkan tawanya. Ia menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan untuk menenangkan dirinya sejenak.

"Ternyata nona Kim Heechul itu punya sisi lain yang menarik ya? Wajah pucat pasinya tadi benar-benar lucu. Kkkkk" kikik Yesung pelan.

Ya... Namja yang memasuki Alstromeria Cafe dan menanyakan ruang khusus di cafe ini pada Heechul tadi adalah Yesung.

"Tapi aneh... Seharusnya dia mengetahui jika ini aku kan? Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya tadi? Biasanya dia selalu tahu" gumam Yesung dengan pose berpikirnya. "Tapi... Ya sudahlah... Yang penting aku bisa melepaskan penyamaran ini di ruangan khusus seperti ini" Yesung segera melepas kacamata dan maskernya. "Hahh... Akhirnya..." Yesung memasukkan alat penyamarannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel yang sejak tadi masih digendongnya. "Lega sekali rasanya... Memakai penyamaran seperti itu di musim semi begini membuat gerah" lanjutnya sambil melepas ransel tersebut dari gendongannya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut dengan ransel yang ia letakkan tepat di sisi sebelahnya.

'_Tapi... Sejak kapan Alstromeria memiliki ruangan seperti ini? Kenapa aku tidak mengetahuinya? Padahal sudah tiga setengah tahun ini aku selalu datang kemari'_ batin Yesung dalam hati sambil menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan tersebut. Ia mengamati satu demi satu hal yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya ini, sebelum pikiran lain melintas di pikirannya. "Ah! Tapi tidak seru jika seperti ini" Hal yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya mendadak hilang dari pikirannya. "Hoobae Kyu itu tidak mengenalku kan? Bagaimana kalau aku membuat sedikit kejutannya untuknya?"

Yesung segera menyambar tasnya dan membukanya. Ia kembali mengambil perlengkapan menyamarnya tadi dan memakainya lagi.

"Sepertinya hoobae Kyuhyun dan nona Heechul sudah mengetahui siapa itu Kyuhyun... Aku akan mencoba peruntunganku untuk mengagetkan mereka... Hehehe... Aku tidak sabar melihat ekspresi lain nona Heechul... Sepertinya menarik..." gurau Yesung. "Eum... Tapi sepertinya tadi aku melihat seseorang berbicara dengan nona Heechul ketika aku datang tadi... Cukup familiar jika melihat postur tubuhnya... Tapi... Siapa?"

Yesung menatap pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela ruangan tersebut sambil mengingat-ingat sosok yang mengganggu pikirannya itu, sebelum suara seseorang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan di luar jendela tersebut.

"Hyung"

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya dan beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Ia berjalan mendekati seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan mata yang sedikit lebih menyipit dari yang sebelumnya, yang menandakan jika ia sedang melengkungkan sebuah senyuman dibalik masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu.

"Hyung, mianhae telah membuatmu menunggu lama. Tadi aku harus kembali ke SM karena ada sesuatu yang tertinggal disana"

"Ne… Gwaenchana Kyu" angguk Yesung memaklumi. "Oh… Jadi ini hoobae yang kau latih itu?" tanya Yesung saat seorang yeoja tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Yeoja tersebut tersenyum pada Yesung. "Annyeonghaseyo. Lee Sungmin imnida. Bangapseumnida. Mohon bantuannya selama latihan nanti" ucap yeoja bernama Sungmin itu sambil membungkuk hormat pada Yesung.

"Sungmin-ah… Perkenalkan… Ini hyung-ku yang… err… aku yakin kau pasti mengenalnya" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengulas senyum jahilnya pada Sungmin.

"Huh?" Sungmin mengernyit bingung sambil menatap Yesung dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Annyeong Sungmin-ssi… Kim Jongwoon imnida. Bangapseumnida" ucap Yesung sambil melepaskan kacamata dan maskernya dari wajahnya.

"Ye-Yesung oppa…" gumam Sungmin tak percaya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sungmin yang menurutnya lucu sekaligus imut itu, yang membuatnya teringat akan seseorang yang selalu menari-nari dalam benak dan pikirannya selama ini.

'_Ryeowookie...'_ batin Yesung dalam hati sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menyodorkan sebuah partitur lagu padanya.

"Dia akan menyanyikan ini dan beberapa lagu hyung... Tapi lagu ini yang paling susah untuk benar-benar dihayati" jelas Kyuhyun _to the point_ sebelum Yesung sempat menanyakan apapun padanya. "Dia hanya perlu berlatih ekstra untuk lagu yang ini hyung. Kalau lagu lainnya dia sudah mampu menghayatinya dengan baik" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil mengambil _copy_-an lain dari partitur yang diserahkannya ke Yesung tadi.

"Arraseo" Yesung mengangguk mengerti. "Boleh kupinjam partitur untuk lagu lainnya?" tanya Yesung pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebelum mengambil partitur lagu lain yang akan Sungmin nyanyikan di musikal nanti. "Ini hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan berlembar-lembar partitur lagu pada Yesung.

Sungmin yang tidak diajak bicara setelah perkenalannya tadi hanya diam mematung sambil memperhatikan kedua namja yang mulai sibuk berdiskusi sambil menatap partitur lagu di tangan masing-masing itu. Ia enggan bergabung dengan obrolan kedua namja itu walau ia mengerti dengan topik yang sedang dibahas oleh kedua namja itu.

'_Ternyata mereka jauh lebih tampan jika dilihat dalam jarak sedekat ini'_ batin Sungmin tanpa sadar sebelum tepukan halus di bahu kanannya membuyarkan fokusnya menatap kedua namja tersebut.

"Sungmin-ah—Eum... Bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanya Yesung pada Sungmin yang hanya dibalas anggukkan pelan disertai ulasan senyum tipis di wajahnya oleh gadis itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Sungmin seketika mengernyit tak mengerti. "Eum... Maksudku suaramu... Apa tenggorokanmu sakit?" tanya Yesung lebih jelas setelah mengerti ketidakmengertian Sungmin akan pertanyaannya yang terkesan ambigu itu.

"Eum... Ya... Tenggorokanku baik-baik saja. Tidak sakit" Sungmin meraba lehernya dan berdehem pelan untuk memastikan jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu... Bisakah kau menyanyikan semua lagu selain lagu yang menurut Kyuhyun paling susah untuk dihayati ini? Aku ingin melihat sekaligus mengoreksi jika masih ada yang kurang" pinta Yesung sambil menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya.

"Ne oppa" angguk Sungmin menyanggupi.

.

.

Yesung tampak begitu antusias. Ia begitu serius terfokus pada Sungmin sejak Sungmin menyanyikan lagu dari lagu pertama hingga lagu terakhir sesuai permintaannya. Dan kini gadis itu tengah menyanyikan bagian akhir dari lagu Blue Tomorrow, lagu yang menurut Kyuhyun paling susah untuk dihayati.

_...Saranghaedo doelkkayo animyeon tteonalkkayo_

_Eonjekkajirado gidaril teni oh~ no_

_Naege dasi dorawa.._

_Geudael saranghamnida_

Prok, prok, prok, prok

Kyuhyun dan Yesung spontan bertepuk tangan riuh ketika Sungmin selesai menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

"Bagus sekali Sungmin-ah… Kau benar-benar berbakat…" puji Yesung yang membuat gadis itu tersenyum tipis sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah karena malu.

"Umm... Terima ka—"

Cklek!

Sungmin seketika menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu sebelum sempat mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya. Begitupun dengan Yesung dan Kyuhyun... Mereka yang sejak tadi terfokus menatap Sungmin kini secara berbarengan menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Annyeooong~~" Heechul—orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut—menyapa sekilas mereka yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut sambil menundukkan kepalanya sekilas. Ia lalu meletakkan nampan berisi minuman dan beberapa potong kue di atas meja yang ada di disana dan menatap Sungmin. "Minnie… Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan padamu supaya kau menanyakan pada hyung-nya Kyuhyun ini ka—MWO?" Heechul menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat melihat sosok namja yang mengaku hyung dari Kyuhyun itu. "Ka-kau… Yesung… Super Junior?" tanya Heechul tergagap sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Ah… Ne… Saya Yesung" Yesung berdiri sambil tersenyum pada Heechul. "Kim Jongwoon imnida. Bangapseumnida. Mulai hari ini hingga drama musikal di SM berakhir, saya akan menjadi tutor khusus untuk yeosaeng anda ini agasshi" ucap Yesung sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

"A-ah… Ne… Kim Heechul imnida. Bangapseumnida" balas Heechul sambil membungkukkan badannya sekilas. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk bersama Sungmin di sofa yang ada dihadapan Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Astaga… Aku benar-benar kaget dengan semua ini" Heechul mengelus dadanya sekilas. "Waktu itu Hankyung-ssi, lalu Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang Yesung… Aigoo… Mimpi apa aku semalam" guraunya sambil menerawang menatap langit-langit ruangan tersebut.

Yesung mengernyit sejenak. _'Apa? Hankyung hyung?'_ batinnya dalam hati.

Jika Kyuhyun, itu wajar saja, mengingat dongsaengnya itu yang melatih Sungmin. Sedangkan Hankyung? Untuk apa hyung tampannya itu membuka identitas dirinya? Jika hanya ingin makan atau beramah tamah dengan orang lain, dalam keadaan menyamar juga bisa kan, sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan selama ini di cafe ini?

Yesung kemudian segera menepis pemikirannya itu kala Heechul kembali menatap dirinya. "Hahaha… Benarkah? Apakah kau seorang ELF noona—emm… Mianhamnida… Boleh kah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanya Yesung tak enak hati karena sudah terlanjur berbicara nonformal dan tak sengaja memanggil Heechul dengan sebutan 'noona'.

Heechul mengernyitkan dahinya _'Kenapa dia bisa tahu jika aku lebih tua darinya?'_ Heechul melirik Kyuhyun sebentar. _'Mungkinkah Kyu yang memberitahu?'_ Heechul segera mengembangkan senyumnya ketika melihat wajah Yesung yang seperti sangat menunggu jawaban darinya. "Ah… Tentu saja Yesung-ah… Kyuhyun juga memanggilku begitu kan?" ucap Heechul sambil menatap Kyuhyun, yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Kyuhyun. "Nde… aku seorang ELF. Aku sangat menyukai lagu-lagu kalian. Lagu-lagu kalian sangat bagus!" puji Heechul dengan senyum yang masih terkembang di wajah cantiknya.

'_Ah... ELF... Pantas saja...'_ batin Yesung sambil mengulas senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Kamshahamnida noona" Yesung menundukkan kepalanya sekilas pada Heechul.

"Ne… Cheonma..." angguk Heechul. "Ah… Aku benar-benar merasa menjadi fans paling beruntung sedunia. Aku bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi bisa bertemu langsung dengan kalian. Tapi nyatanya? Kalian bahkan berada di café-ku dan ada dihadapanku sekarang"

"Ah… Kau ini terlalu berlebihan noona… Kami tidak sehebat itu" Yesung mengelus tengkuknya sekilas. Ia terlihat malu-malu dengan pipi yang berhiaskan sedikit semburat merah.

"Hahaha… Kenapa kau jadi malu-malu begitu eoh?" goda Heechul pada Yesung sambil terkikik pelan.

"Eonni!" Sungmin menepuk bahu Heechul pelan sambil menatap Heechul tajam.

"Ah… Baiklah, baiklah… Maafkan aku..." ucap Heechul ketika menyadari jika sikapnya terlalu seenaknya dengan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya itu. "Cha! Silahkan menikmati minuman dan kuenya. Maaf aku hanya bisa membawakan ini karena kue-kue lainnya masih dalam proses pembuatan"

"Nan gwenchana noona. Kamshahamnida" angguk Yesung.

"Cheonma" balas Heechul sambil tersenyum.

Yesung tersenyum tipis mengingat awal perkenalannya tadi dengan pemilik cafe yang menurutnya cantik namun galak tersebut. _'Ternyata orang ini tak se-menyeramkan perkiraanku'_ batin Yesung bodoh. _'Tapi syukurlah dia tidak tahu jika ini aku. Pelanggan setia cafe-nya. Hehehe'_ kekeh Yesung dalam hati sebelum ikut bergabung dengan obrolan yang Heechul ciptakan disela-sela waktu istirahat mereka.

'_Tapi jika ia berada disini... Siapa yang menjaga cafe di depan sana?'_ tanya Yesung dalam hati sambil menatap yeoja cantik kakak Sungmin tersebut dengan pandangan heran.

.

.

Hari ini Yesung kembali menekuni aktifitas barunya, melatih Sungmin.

Entahlah... Ada rasa puas tersendiri ketika melatih gadis itu. Selain karena tempatnya yang merupakan tempat favoritnya sedari dulu dan bakat luar biasa yang gadis itu miliki, Yesung juga merasa sedikit senang karena sosok Sungmin begitu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang hampir 3 tahun ini selalu diharapkannya muncul kembali di cafe itu.

"Hahh... Kemana sebenarnya Kim Ryeowook itu? Mengapa dia menghilang tiba-tiba selama hampir 3 tahun belakangan ini?" ucap Yesung menerawang sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu Alstromeria Cafe.

"Sungie~ Kenapa hanya berdiri disana? Ayo masuk!" seorang yeoja berteriak keras sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Yesung dari balik pintu kaca cafe tersebut yang membuat Yesung menoleh dan mengulum senyumnya.

Ya... Obrolan ringan kemarin membuat mereka berempat—Heechul, Yesung, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun—menjadi lebih dekat. Mereka bahkan membuat perjanjian jika sedang berada di tempat umum Sungmin dan Heechul harus memanggil Kyuhyun dan Yesung dengan nama kecil mereka yaitu Kyu dan Sungie, agar identitas mereka berdua yang merupakan artis terkenal tersebut tidak diketahui.

"Ne Heechul noona... Aku masuk sekarang..." jawab Yesung tak kalah keras sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu cafe dan memasuki cafe tersebut.

"Kau tidak ada jadwal Sungie? Ahh... Penyamaranmu benar-benar lucu!" seloroh Heechul yang membuat Yesung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Aku memang sedang libur dan aku sudah berjanji pada Kyu untuk melatih Sungmin... Eum... Kalau penampilan, kurasa artis lain pun akan menyamar seperti ini bila sedang bepergian keluar"

Heechul mengangguk pelan sebelum mengulas senyumnya. "Arraseo. Aku hanya bercanda. Hehehe" cengir Heechul yang hanya dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Yesung.

Sepertinya Yesung masih agak canggung berbicara sedekat ini dengan yeoja yang menurutnya cantik namun terlihat galak tersebut.

"Ah iya! Minnie belum pulang... Mungkin dia akan pulang sekitar 30 menit lagi... Eum... Kau mau menunggu atau mau pergi ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu?" tanya Heechul sambil melirik jam tangan merah muda yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Eum... Aku akan menunggu saja... Emm... Ruangan yang kemarin?" tanya Yesung sambil menatap Heechul ragu.

"Tentu saja kau akan menggunakan ruangan itu untuk seterusnya sampai Sungmin selesai musikal nanti. Atau... Kau mau berlatih di rumah kami saja agar kau nyaman?" tawar Heechul.

"A-ani... Bukan seperti itu..." Yesung mengibaskan tangannya. "Kukira ruangan itu terpakai. Hehehe" cengir Yesung canggung. "Aku akan memakai ruangan itu saja. Aku nyaman berada disana. Kamshahamnida" Yesung menundukkan kepalanya sekilas.

"Ah... Tidak apa-apa... Jangan khawatir... Ruangan seperti itu disini ada tiga. Aku bisa menyuruh orang-orang yang melakukan pertemuan bisnis di dua ruangan lainnya" Heechul mengulas senyum menenangkannya.

"Ahh... Maaf sudah merepotkan noona. Aku—"

"Ya... Bicara apa kau ini? Justru Sungmin yang sudah merepotkan dirimu dan Kyuhyun. Jadi sudah sepantasnya aku membalasnya dengan cara seperti ini"

Yesung menggeleng pelan. "Aniya... Dia tidak merepotkanku dan Kyu. Kau tahu noona? Bakat adikmu luar biasa!" puji Yesung.

"Aku tahu" sahut Heechul sambil kembali mengulas senyumnya. "Baiklah... Kau langsung saja ke ruangan itu. Aku harus melayani pelangganku dulu. Nanti aku antarkan minum dan kue untukmu"

"Ne noona" angguk Yesung sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya ke private room yang digunakannya bersama Kyuhyun untuk melatih Sungmin kemarin.

"Haahh..." desah Yesung lega ketika dirinya sudah berada di dalam private room tersebut. Ia segera melepaskan benda-benda penyamarannya dengan gerakan cepat. "Panas...' gumamnya sambil menyeka keringat yang ada di dahinya. Ia kemudian menurunkan suhu ruangan tersebut dan mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa dengan tubuh yang bersandar sepenuhnya pada sandaran sofa yang didudukinya tersebut.

"Blue Tomorrow ya?" gumam Yesung pelan saat ia mengingat lagu yang menurut Kyuhyun sulit untuk dihayati. "Kurasa Sungmin sudah bisa menghayatinya... Tapi... Cara penghayatannya berbeda... Seperti ia pernah mengalami sesuatu yang situasinya mirip dengan isi lagu tersebut" gumamnya lagi sambil menatap pemandangan yang ada dibalik kaca jendela di ruangan tersebut.

Tanpa sadar Yesung melamun hingga suara pintu yang dibuka dari luar menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

Cklek!

"Annyeong~ Maaf menunggu lama"

Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya kala mendengar suara itu.

'_Itu bukan suara Heechul noona'_ batin Yesung sambil menolehkan kepalanya secara perlahan ke arah pintu yang ada di belakang tubuhnya. _'Tapi suara itu lebih mirip suara...'_

"Kim Ryeowook?" Yesung seketika mematung, terpaku menatap sosok yang membawa nampan di atas kedua tangannya, yang masih berdiri di depan pintu ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~ ^^

Chap 2 up! xD

Semoga suka ne? :D

Oh iya, kalo ada yang ga ngerti sama jalan cerita disini, kalian bisa baca **Fall in Love** (ini ga bermaksud promosi loh ya kkk) Karena cerita yang disini dengan cerita yang disana saling berkaitan. Hehehe :p

.

Q : Ini ff YeWook semua atau cuma satu chap per couple?

A : Ini ff YeWook semua ^^ Kalo yang couple lain nanti dibuatin lain lagi dengan judul 'Fall in Love (Nama Couple) Version' ^^

Q : Wookie kemana?

A : Nanti akan diceritakan di chap selanjutnya xD

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, meninggalkan review, mem-fave dan mem-follow fict ini

Saya akan usahakan bisa cepat meng-update chap berikutnya.

**| Guest | aningeko81 | meidi96 | liplip | jeremy kim84 | yensianx | yulia cloudsomnia | uruskyclouds | Guest | Veeclouds |**

.

Seperti biasa...

Yang mau lanjut, review neee~

Sebagai penyemangat gitu... Hehehe...

GamshaHAE  
*bow*

.

**-Mei Hyun-**

.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ FALL IN LOVE ~**

**(****Ye****Wook ****Version)**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : **

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : genderswitch, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**!DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosok yang masih berada di depan pintu ruangan tersebut mengembangkan senyumannya. "Annyeong~" sapanya kembali pada Yesung dengan satu tangan yang masih memegang nampan dan satu tangan lainnya ia lambaikan ke arah Yesung yang masih diam terpaku. "Wae?" Sosok itu mengernyit heran melihat ekspresi datar Yesung yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Kim Ryeowook" Yesung kembali menyebutkan nama tersebut.

"Ya?" Sosok bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook tersebut semakin dibuat heran oleh tingkah namja yang kini tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan dirinya ini.

"Kau... Tidak kaget melihatku?" ucap Yesung polos yang membuat Ryeowook seketika mengulum senyumnya sebelum terkikik geli. "Kenapa kau malah tertawa seperti itu?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan heran.

"Hahahaha kau ini lucu sekali oppa... Untuk apa aku kaget melihatmu?" Ryeowook mati-matian menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah Yesung yang menurutnya lucu itu.

Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau—"

"Bagaimana kalau aku masuk terlebih dahulu?" Sosok tersebut menunjuk sofa yang ada disebelah Yesung yang membuat Yesung sedikit tersentak. "Oppa tidak mau kan jika ada orang lain lagi yang mengetahui identitas oppa yang sebenarnya?" lanjut sosok tersebut yang membuat Yesung terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk kaku.

"Ne... Ayo masuk" ucap Yesung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok bernama Ryeowook tersebut.

.

.

Sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu Yesung dan Ryeowook tenggelam dalam obrolan hangat yang mereka ciptakan di ruangan tersebut. Sesekali keduanya tampak tersenyum, terkikik geli, bahkan beberapa kali mengerutkan kening dengan wajah serius.

Heran dengan situasi ini?

Ya... Yesung dan Ryeowook memang sudah akrab jauh sebelum Ryeowook menghilang tiba-tiba dari Alstromeria Cafe selama 3 tahun belakangan ini. Ryeowook juga sudah mengetahui identitas asli Yesung sejak dulu. Jadi tidak heran jika ia tidak terkejut ketika Yesung yang notabene-nya saat ini adalah salah satu penyanyi dari boygroup yang mulai terkenal di kancah internasional ini berada dihadapannya.

"Jadi, kau pergi ke Jepang untuk menemani ibumu selama ayahmu ditugaskan untuk sementara waktu disini?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah serius.

"Umm" Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. "Eomma-ku punya usaha restaurant disana. Eomma tidak mau ikut pindah ke Korea bersama appa karena restaurant-nya baru saja mulai terkenal saat itu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke Jepang untuk menemani eomma"

Yesung mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Yesung. "Sampai 3 tahun begini..." tambah Yesung sambil meminum sedikit jus jeruk yang Ryeowook hidangkan padanya tadi.

Ryeowook mengembangkan senyum tipisnya. "Sebenarnya aku disana hanya 2 tahun lebih sedikit. Sebelum aku pergi kesana aku sempat sakit. Heechul eonnie melarangku bekerja di cafe karena dia takut kondisiku drop lagi. Hehehe"

Yesung menautkan alisnya. "Memangnya kau sakit apa?"

"Demam berdarah dan typus"

"Mwo?" Yesung tersentak kaget. "Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Yesung terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Padahal setiap hari aku mengobrol denganmu"

Ryeowook kembali mengembangkan senyum tipisnya. "Tentu saja. Karena seminggu sebelum aku sakit, aku sudah tidak bekerja di cafe lagi" jawab Ryeowook. "Waktu itu aku meminta libur seminggu penuh pada Heechul eonnie karena teman-teman SMA yang se-angkatan denganku mengadakan reuni selama seminggu penuh di Jeju. Sepulangnya dari reuni aku jatuh sakit karena kelelahan menurut dokter" Ryeowook terkekeh pelan setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Kau ini... Tidak di cafe, tidak di luar sana, selalu saja bekerja terlalu keras" Yesung mengacak pelan surai Ryeowook yang membuat Ryeowook menundukkan wajahnya dengan kedua pipi yang menampakkan semburat merah yang tipis. "Tapi tetap saja 2 tahun itu lama" ucap Yesung setelah menjauhkan tangannya dari surai Ryeowook yang diacaknya tadi.

"Sebenarnya hanya 1 tahun. Tapi appa-ku merajuk. Ia memintaku untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi karena menurutnya aku tidak adil" cerita Ryeowook sambil memainkan apron biru muda yang dikenakannya. "Aku pulang ke Jepang untuk menemani eomma dan aku akan kembali ke Korea setelah appa kembali ke Jepang. Jadi wajar saja jika appa merasa seperti itu. Appa merasa jika aku hanya menyayangi eomma dan tidak menyayanginya kkkkk. Makanya aku baru kembali sekarang" Ryeowook mendongak menatap Yesung. Menanti reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh namja yang usianya lebih tua darinya itu setelah mendengarkan ceritanya tadi.

"Tapi kenapa harus kau? Kau terlihat sibuk disini dan kau juga terlihat sangat menikmati pekerjaanmu. Kenapa tidak saudaramu yang lain saja yang menemani eomma-mu di Jepang sana?" tanya Yesung yang membuat Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya.

"Saudara?" ulang Ryeowook.

"Umm" angguk Yesung.

"Aku—"

Tok, tok, tok

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar.

Yesung dan Ryeowook saling beradu pandang sejenak sebelum Ryeowook beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Maaf, siapa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memutar handle pintu tersebut.

"Tentu saja ini aku Wookie chagi" sahut Heechul yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut sambil mendorong sedikit tubuh Ryeowook ke belakang dengan gerakan halus sebelum menutup kembali pintu ruangan tersebut. "Annyeong Sungie~" sapa Heechul ramah yang dibalas senyuman hangat oleh Yesung.

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "Apa yang eonnie lakukan disini? Pelanggannya?"

Heechul mengibaskan tangannya. "Tenang saja chagi. Ada Hyukkie yang bersedia menjaga sebentar di depan sana" Heechul kemudian menarik tangan Ryeowook dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang di duduki oleh Yesung. "Bagaimana? Apa kau terkejut melihat oppa yang tampan ini berada disini?" Heechul mengerlingkan sebelah matanya pada Ryeowook. Bermaksud untuk menggoda salah satu dongsaeng manisnya selain Sungmin ini.

"Eung... Apa maksud eonnie?" Ryeowook terlihat bingung. Ia kemudian berusaha menghilangkan raut bingung di wajahnya saat ia melihat Yesung memberinya kode lewat kerjapan matanya. "A-ahh... Tentu saja aku terkejut. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya jika Yesung oppa yang sangat terkenal hingga ke mancanegara ini berada di cafe kecil kita" bohong Ryeowook sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Yesung.

Heechul yang sama sekali tidak curiga dengan sikap gugup Ryeowook terkekeh pelan sebelum ia melenyapkan kekehannya itu dan mengganti raut jahilnya menjadi raut menyesal. Heechul menatap Yesung dalam. "Maafkan aku Sungie. Aku terpaksa menyuruh Wookie mengantarkan minuman dan kue untukmu dan menambah daftar orang yang mengetahui identitas aslimu karena aku sibuk sekali tadi. Pelanggan yang datang begitu banyak, tidak seperti biasanya" jelas Heechul. Ia terlihat merasa begitu bersalah.

Yesung tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Tidak apa-apa noona. Toh Ryeowook-ssi adalah adik noona. Jadi aku tidak masalah jika ia juga mengetahui identitasku yang sebenarnya" Ryeowook yang semula terdiam mendengarkan tiba-tiba tersentak kaget begitu Yesung menyebutkan namanya seolah mereka belum pernah berkenalan sebelumnya. Ia menatap Yesung tajam, seolah meminta penjelasan. Yesung yang mengerti akan tatapan Ryeowook padanya tersebut balas menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan teduh namun sarat akan makna darinya. _'Tidak sekarang Ryeowookie... Belum waktunya...'_ ucap Yesung dalam hati sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Heechul. "Oh iya... Ada apa noona kemari? Apa ini mengenai Sungmin?" tanya Yesung, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dari hal yang sebelumnya mereka bicarakan.

Heechul mengangguk pelan. "Dia bilang dia akan datang sedikit terlambat"

Yesung mengangguk mengerti. "Hmm... Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggu. Kyu bilang hari ini dia tidak bisa mengantar Sungmin kemari karena langsung menyambung melatih kelompok menyanyi yang lain karena pelatih mereka yang seharusnya tidak bisa melatih mereka hari ini"

"Ne Sungie. Tadi juga Kyu meneleponku dan memberitahuku seperti itu. Tidak apa-apa" Heechul mengulas senyum tipisnya. "Ah iya! Mengenai Wookie... Umm... Kau jangan memberitahu Sungmin dulu ne?"

Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menatap Heechul dan Ryeowook bergantian. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

Ryeowook mengulas senyum tipisnya. "Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan untuknya. Aku yang akan muncul langsung dihadapannya nanti. Bukan orang lain yang memberitahunya akan keberadaanku yang sudah kembali dari Jepang ini" Ryeowook memberitahukan rencananya dengan mata yang berbinar senang, yang membuat Yesung mati-matian menahan perasaan ingin mengacak rambut Ryeowook yang duduk tepat dihadapannya itu.

"Emm... Baiklah... Aku mengerti" Yesung mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak akan memberitahukan keberadaanmu pada Sungmin" janji Yesung, yang dihadiahi senyuman manis penuh kelegaan dari Ryeowook.

"Ya sudah... Kalau begitu, ayo kita keluar sekarang chagi" Heechul menepuk pelan bahu Ryeowook. "Kira-kira 10 menit lagi Sungminnie akan tiba" Heechul melirik jam tangan pink yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Kau tidak mau ketahuan kan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. Ia menatap Yesung dan mendapati pria yang duduk dihadapannya itu mengangguk samar padanya. "Ne eonnie. Kajja" ucapnya sambil beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Baiklah Sungie... Kami pergi dulu ne?" pamit Heechul pada Yesung, yang hanya dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Yesung. "Sungmin akan tiba sebentar lagi dan—" Heechul melirik kue yang ada di atas meja. Kue itu masih utuh seperti yang ia berikan pada Ryeowook untuk diberikan kepada Yesung tadi. "Habiskan saja kue yang kuhidangkan untukmu itu. Aku tahu kau menyukainya" ucap Heechul yang membuat Yesung mendadak memasang raut wajah tak enak-nya.

"Eng... Tid-tidak noona... Aku—"

"Jangan sungkan padaku Sungie. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri" Heechul tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Yesung yang menurutnya lucu itu. "Kalau kau mau tambah minumnya, katakan saja pada Minnie. Nanti aku yang akan mengantarkannya kemari"

"Ne... Terima kasih noona..."

Heechul tersenyum mendengarnya. "Terima kasih kembali..." sahutnya sebelum menutup pintu ruangan tersebut dari luar.

.

Prok, prok, prok, prok, prok…

Terdengar suara tepukan tangan dari sebuah ruangan khusus di café kecil tersebut.

"Bagus sekali Sungmin-ah… Daebak! Aku bangga padamu… Baru 2 kali aku melatihmu, tapi kau sudah bisa membawakannya dengan sangat baik. Aku yakin, semua yang menontonnya pasti akan tercengang dengan penghayatanmu" Yesung bertepuk tangan senang setelah Sungmin selesai menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan baik.

"Ah… Oppa… Kau bisa saja… Itu tidak mungkin kan? Aku hanya mendubbing suara Yoonji eonni saja. Aku tidak tampil di atas pang—"

BRAAKK!

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan sangat kasar, yang membuat Sungmin dan Yesung terkejut setengah mati hingga tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Sungmin-ah! Kajja! Kita harus ke SM sekarang!" Kyuhyun datang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan peluh yang perlahan membanjiri dahinya, yang membuat Yesung mengernyit heran saat melihatnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, waeyo? Kenapa kau lari-lari seperti itu?" tanya Yesung, sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan dongsaengnya yang sedikit berantakan itu.

"Ah… Itu… Mendadak ada hal gawat yang terjadi… Di SM…" ucap Kyuhyun, masih dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Kyu… Gwenchanayo? Duduk dan minumlah dulu…" Heechul yang tadi melihat Kyuhyun berlari masuk ke dalam café-nya, segera menyusul Kyuhyun ke ruangan tersebut sambil membawa sebotol air mineral dingin untuk Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo noona" Kyuhyun mengambil botol air mineral yang disodorkan Heechul padanya dan duduk di samping Sungmin yang kini tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Nde… Waeyo? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sungmin tak sabaran.

"Mm… Begini… Tiba-tiba saja Lee Yoonji tidak bisa mengikuti drama musikal ini jadi—"

"MWO?" Sungmin terlonjak kaget mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana bisa drama ini dilakukan tanpanya? Dia pemain utama dan drama musikal ini akan dipentaskan 4 hari lagi" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

Yesung tampak diam memperhatikan dua orang yang usianya lebih muda darinya itu. Namun dalam diamnya tersebut, diam-diam Yesung pun ikut memikirkan jalan keluar dari masalah yang sedang dihadapi oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Haah… Itulah yang membuatku pusing sekarang… Yoonji mendadak harus ke Jepang dan tidak bisa menundanya lagi karena appa-nya mendadak sakit keras dan dia harus merawatnya… Sedangkan pemain lain yang tersisa hanya tinggal Lee Taemin dan kau saja. Tapi itu rasanya tidak mungkin, karena kau selama ini hanya berlatih menyanyi untuk mendubbing bagian menyanyi Yoonji saja dan Taemin sudah mengambil bagian untuk menjadi pemain pendukung sebagai kekasih Minho di atas panggung nanti" jelas Kyuhyun sambil mengurut pelipisnya pelan.

"Aish… Eotthokke?" desah Sungmin pelan.

"Itulah yang membuatku bingung… Hwang seongsaengnim memintaku untuk memakaimu menggantikan Yoonji—"

"MWO?" pekik Sungmin kaget.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ya! Kau tahu sendiri kan? Selama ini aku hanya berlatih menyanyi untuk mendubbing bagian menyanyi Yoonji eonnie saja. Aku juga tidak bisa akting. Kenapa harus aku yang menggantikan Yoonji eonnie? Kenapa tidak mencari pemain lagi saja?" protes Sungmin.

"Tapi Min… Hwang seongsaengnim sudah berpesan padaku kalau dia hanya menginginkanmu untuk menggantikan Yoonji, mau tak mau kau harus mau katanya. Jadi—"

"Shireo! Aku tidak mau! Aku—"

"Sungmin-ah…" panggil Yesung lembut sambil tersenyum pada Sungmin. Berusaha untuk menenangkan yeoja itu dengan tatapan dan senyuman lembut miliknya.

Setelah yeoja itu bisa sedikit tenang, Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. "Kyu… Bagaimana kalau aku melatih akting Sungmin juga secara khusus? Mungkin itu akan sedikit membantu" ujar Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Tapi oppa… Aku ini tidak bisa berakting… Itu tidak akan mungkin untuk drama musikal yang akan dipentaskan 4 hari lagi" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya lemas.

"Tapi Sungmin-ah, tidak ada orang lain yang dapat menggantikan Yoonji selain dirimu. Lagipula kau pasti sudah hafal bagian Yoonji kan?" Kyuhyun berusaha memberikan pengertian pada Sungmin secara perlahan.

"Ta-tapi… Aku…"

"Gwenchana… Aku akan melatihmu sampai kau bisa… Kau tenang saja" ujar Yesung lembut sambil mengelus bahu Sungmin.

"Ne… Kurasa hanya itulah satu-satunya cara supaya drama musikal ini bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Karena drama musikal ini sangatlah penting" tambah Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Sepenting itukah?" Heechul yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan, kini ikut andil dalam percakapan itu.

"Ne noona… Acara ini katanya akan dihadiri oleh perwakilan dari agensi-agensi pencari bakat terkenal. Selain itu juga katanya akan dihadiri oleh orang-orang penting yang entah siapa saja… Aku tidak tahu…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"MWO?" kembali Sungmin terkejut dengan pernyataan dari Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana… Kau pasti bisa… Percayalah" ucap Yesung menenangkan Sungmin.

"Ne saengie… Hwaiting!" sahut Heechul sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara menyemangati Sungmin.

.

.

Hari ini, kembali Yesung sudah berada di salah satu _privacy room_ yang ada di Alstromeria Cafe. Dan kali ini Ryeowook ikut duduk menemani setelah sebelumnya gadis itu mengantarkan beberapa potong kue dan segelas jus untuknya.

"Kau sudah mengejutkan Sungmin?" tanya Yesung penasaran sambil meminum jus yang Ryeowook antarkan padanya tadi.

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. "Keadaan Minnie eonnie kemarin membuatku mengurungkan niatku untuk mengejutkannya. Padahal ini sudah hari ketiga aku disini" gumam Ryeowook yang membuat Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hari ketiga?" ulang Yesung.

"Umm" Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. "Hari pertama adalah lusa, saat oppa pertama kali datang kesini untuk melatih Sungmin eonnie. Hari keduanya adalah kemarin. Dan hari ketiganya adalah hari ini"

Yesung semakin mengernyitkan dahinya. "Jangan-jangan... Kau..."

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dan mengembangkan senyum tipisnya. "Ne... Yang berbincang dengan Heechul eonnie saat oppa datang waktu itu adalah aku" ungkapnya jujur. "Tapi aku heran, kenapa oppa bersikap seperti itu waktu itu? Seolah-olah tidak pernah berkunjung ke cafe ini sebelumnya" Ryeowook tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya, yang membuat kadar keimutannya semakin bertambah, yang membuat Yesung berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh kedua pipi Ryeowook.

"E-eum... Itu... Oppa hanya ingin tahu reaksi eonnie-mu saja"

Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa?"

Yesung menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. "Kau tahu? Sebelum aku kenal se-dekat ini dengan Heechul eonnie-mu, aku merasa jika Heechul eonnie-mu itu sangat menyeramkan" jelas Yesung yang membuat Ryeowook semakin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Menyeramkan?" ulang Ryeowook.

"Ne" angguk Yesung. "Dimataku, Heechul noona adalah sosok yeoja yang cantik, namun juga sangat galak di saat yang bersamaan. Aku merasa ngeri luar biasa jika membayangkan eonnie-mu itu marah dan mengamuk hebat" Ryeowook terkikik geli mendengar penuturan Yesung. "Wae? Kenapa kau menertawaiku seperti itu?" protes Yesung tak terima.

Ryeowook berusaha menguasai dirinya sebelum menanggapi protesan Yesung. "Kau ini lucu sekali oppa... Kkkkk..." kikiknya lagi yang membuat Yesung semakin mendengus kesal. "Heechul eonnie memang seperti itu... Dia akan sangat galak pada orang-orang yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Tapi dia akan berlaku sangat baik dan lembut pada orang-orang yang disayanginya" jelas Ryeowook. "Dia hanya ingin melindungi dirinya sendiri jika sifat galaknya itu muncul" tambah Ryeowook lagi sambil mengulas senyum tipis di akhir ucapannya.

Yesung ikut mengembangkan senyum tipisnya dan mengangguk pelan. "Lalu selama ini kau tinggal dimana hingga Sungmin tidak menyadari keberadaanmu sampai saat ini?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba. "Kau juga tinggal disini kan?" tambahnya lagi.

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. "Ya... Aku tinggal disini... Kamarku ada di lantai dasar, di samping kamar Heechul eonnie. Jika aku sedang melakukan sesuatu yang cukup berisik di kamar, Sungmin eonnie tetap tidak mengetahui kalau aku sudah kembali karena kamar Sungmin eonnie berada di atas kamar Heechul eonnie. Dia pasti akan mengira keributan itu terjadi di ruangan cafe, bukan kamarku" jelas Ryeowook yang membuat Yesung mengerti.

"Umm... Mengenai—"

Drrtt... Drrrttt... Drrrrrttt...

Getaran halus yang berasal dari ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja yang ada dihadapan Yesung dan Ryeowook tersebut menginterupsi kegiatan keduanya. Yesung menatap Ryeowook sebentar sebelum menerima panggilan masuk di ponselnya tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo... Ne... Kau dimana?... Ng... Baiklah, tunggu aku. Aku akan datang... Ne, aku masih ada urusan... Hm... Sampai bertemu nanti"

Yesung memeriksa sejenak layar ponselnya sebelum ia memasukkan ponselnya tersebut ke dalam kantung jaket yang dikenakannya.

"Siapa?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Kyuhyun" jawab Yesung singkat.

Yesung kemudian meminum jus-nya dengan terburu-buru yang membuat Ryeowook kembali melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan padanya. "Kau akan pergi sekarang, oppa?" Yesung hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai respon. Kedua tangannya sibuk merapikan partitur lagu yang berserakan di bagian meja sebelah kanan dan memasukkannya dengan sedikit tergesa, yang membuat Ryeowook mengernyit heran. "Lalu Sungmin eonnie?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih menatap Ryeowook. "Setan kecil itu mengajak Sungmin berlatih di dorm kami. Entah apa maksudnya"

"Mwo?" Ryeowook terkejut mendengarnya. "E-eum... Setan kecil?... Maksudnya Kyu—"

"Ya. Dia. Tidak ada orang lain lagi yang pantas dipanggil setan selain dirinya" sahut Yesung cepat. Ia kembali ke kegiatannya sebelumnya dan berhenti saat semua keperluan yang dibawanya tadi sudah ia masukkan semuanya ke dalam tas-nya. "Mungkin maksudnya supaya Sungmin banyak yang mengajari" ucap Yesung tiba-tiba saat suatu dugaan tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya.

"Maksud oppa?" tanya Ryeowook tak mengerti.

"Ada member lain selain aku yang pandai berakting" Yesung mengembangkan senyumnya dan mengacak pelan surai Ryeowook. "Aku pergi dulu ne? Jarak dorm kami dengan cafe ini lumayan jauh. Aku sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun akan segera datang sebelum anak itu merajuk dan berulah lagi padaku nanti" Yesung tersenyum kecut membayangkan kenakalan dongsaeng-nya yang satu itu jika keinginannya tidak dituruti.

"Jadi dia benar-benar evil magnae?" Ryeowook memandang Yesung dengan wajah penasarannya.

"Hmm" Yesung memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk pelan. "Dia sangat merepotkan" ujar Yesung. "Namun dia anak yang baik" Yesung membuka kedua matanya kembali dan mengembangkan senyum tipisnya saat mengingat kebaikan-kebaikan yang dongsaeng terkecilnya itu lakukan.

Ryeowook ikut mengembangkan senyumnya sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu. "Eum... Chakkaman oppa. Kuenya masih utuh... Aku bungkuskan ne?" ucap Ryeowook sebelum Yesung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak usah Ryeowookie. Aku sudah banyak merepotkan kalian dengan datang kemari dan kalian tidak mengijinkanku membayar semua makanan dan minuman yang kalian hidangkan padaku setelah kejadian lusa kemarin. Aku merasa tidak enak jika—"

"Tidak apa-apa oppa... Sama sekali tidak merepotkan... Kudengar member lainnya juga menyukainya bukan? Aku akan bungkuskan juga untuk—"

"Tidak usah Ryeowookie... Kue itu kalian jual ke pelanggan kalian saja... Kami—"

"Tidak ada kata tapi" ucap Ryeowook final. "Tunggu disini sebentar sampai aku kembali" ucap Ryeowook sebelum melesat cepat ke dapur dengan sepiring kue ditangannya.

Yesung mendesah pelan. Ia kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa dan tersentak kaget saat menyadari keadaannya saat ini. _'Celaka! Aku tidak mengenakan penutup wajah apapun saat ingin keluar tadi'_ batinnya.

Diam-diam ia bersyukur dan berterima kasih karena tadi Ryeowook menahannya sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan ini. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan kacamata dan maskernya, lalu memakainya dengan tergesa saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke ruangan dimana ia berada saat ini.

"Sudah menyadari penampilan oppa dan memakainya, hm?" Ryeowook terkikik geli melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Yesung.

"Kau sengaja tidak mengatakannya langsung padaku dan bermaksud membuatku menyadari sendiri apa yang terjadi padaku eoh?" dengus Yesung kesal.

Ryeowook mengulas senyumnya sambil berjalan mendekati Yesung. "Tidak oppa... Aku bermaksud memberitahumu setelah aku selesai dengan ini" Ryeowook menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar yang terbungkus tas plastik dengan merk Alstromeria Cafe pada Yesung, yang hanya dibalas oleh pandangan bertanya dari laki-laki bermata sipit tersebut. "Kue untukmu dan saudara seperjuanganmu" jawab Ryeowook saat mengerti arti tatapan Yesung tersebut padanya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Yesung tulus sambil menerima kotak tersebut. "Berapa?"

Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksud oppa?"

"Berapa harga semuanya?" ulang Yesung dengan lebih jelas.

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan jika kami memberikannya gratis untuk kalian?"

"Tapi—"

"Anggap saja ini hadiah dari fans-mu karena memang pada kenyataannya kami terutama Heechul eonnie adalah fans kalian" sahut Ryeowook cepat sebelum Yesung menyelesaikan protesannya. "Heechul eonnie akan memarahiku dan memarahi oppa juga kalau oppa berani membayar kue ini"

Yesung mengernyit. "Marah?" ulangnya.

"Ya... Marah padaku karena aku tak berhasil mencegah oppa untuk tak membayar kue ini dan memarahi oppa karena berani membayar kue yang eonnie berikan dengan tulus ikhlas untuk oppa dan saudara-saudara oppa" jelas Ryeowook

Yesung mengembangkan senyum dibalik maskernya dan beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Ia berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Arraseo... Aku tidak akan membayarnya... Puas?" Yesung mengacak pelan surai Ryeowook yang membuat Ryeowook menunduk tersipu.

"Kau memang tidak boleh membayarnya, oppa" gurau Ryeowook dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk.

"Kalau begitu, oppa pulang dulu ne? Besok oppa akan kembali melatih Sungmin disini" Yesung menyingkirkan tangannya dari helaian surai lembut Ryeowook yang membuat gadis itu kembali mendongak menatapnya.

"Ne oppa... Hati-hati di jalan" balas Ryeowook sambil menyunggingkan senyuman yang begitu Yesung sukai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~ ^^

Chap 3 up! xD

YeWook moment-nya udah banyak kan?

Semoga suka ne? ;)

Maaf kalau saya update-nya kelamaan. Kemarin-kemarin mendadak saya pergi ke pulau seberang untuk mengantar eyang saya pulang dan menginap selama beberapa hari disana. Saya ga bisa ngelanjutin ff ini karena saya tidak membawa laptop kesana T.T

Jeongmal mianhae *bow*

Terima kasih untuk **AyyaLaksita** yang ngucapin selamat ultah ^^ Hehehe :D

Iya saeng, eonnie ultah tanggal 15 kemarin, bareng sama publish-nya chap pertama fict ini *sengaja* Tapi sayang 2 hari setelah itu ff-nya dihapus pihak ffn dan baru bisa republish di tanggal 20 T.T

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, meninggalkan review, mem-fave dan mem-follow fict ini

Saya akan usahakan bisa cepat meng-update chap berikutnya.

**| Guest | Heldamagnae | yulia cloudsomnia | ayyaLaksita | Guest | meidi96 | jeremy kim84 | uruskyclouds | Veeclouds |**

.

Seperti biasa...

Yang mau lanjut, review neee~

Sebagai penyemangat gitu... Hehehe...

GamshaHAE  
*bow*

.

**-Mei Hyun-**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**~ FALL IN LOVE ~**

**(****Ye****Wook****Version)**

**.**

**By Mei Hyun15**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : **

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Fict ini milik saya dan murni hasil imajinasi saja.**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : genderswitch, gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**!DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi... Kenapa oppa menyuruhku untuk berakting di depan eonnie seolah-olah aku belum pernah mengenal oppa secara langsung sebelumnya?" Ryeowook berkacak pinggang di depan Yesung setelah ia meletakkan minuman dan sepiring kue untuk Yesung atas perintah eonnie-nya, Kim Heechul.

Ya... Ini adalah hari kelima Yesung melatih Sungmin secara intensif. Setelah kemarin mereka mendadak latihan di dorm Super Junior atas kehendak mendadak Cho Kyuhyun, hari ini Yesung dan Sungmin sepakat untuk kembali berlatih di salah satu _private room_ yang ada di Alstromeria Cafe.

Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan menegakkan badannya yang tadinya bersandar nyaman di sandaran sofa yang didudukinya. "Entahlah... Aku pun tidak tahu... Hanya saja..." Yesung melirik Ryeowook sebentar, sementara yeoja itu memandang Yesung tajam. "Kau tahu eonnie-mu itu tipe orang yang bagaimana bukan?" tanya Yesung yang membuat kening Ryeowook mengerut.

"Maksud oppa?" tanya Ryeowook tak mengerti.

"Jika eonnie-mu tahu jika kau sudah mengenalku sejak lama, menurutmu... Bagaimana reaksi eonnie-mu nantinya?" Yesung balik bertanya.

Ryeowook seketika menurunkan kedua tangannya dari pinggangnya dan terlihat berpikir dengan pose yang begitu menggemaskan di mata Yesung. "Mungkin dia akan sebal padaku dan mungkin saja dia juga akan merajuk dan marah padaku karena—Ah! Aku mengerti oppa!" pekik Ryeowook. "Jadi ini maksud oppa kenapa oppa waktu itu—"

"Ne" potong Yesung sambil mengulas senyumnya. "Jadi... Tidak mungkin jika saat ini kita bisa mengobrol seperti kemarin... Hari ini eonnie-mu yang cantik tapi galak itu tidak pergi kemana pun, bukan?"

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar _statement_ Yesung mengenai eonnie tertuanya itu. "Heechul eonnie tidak galak seperti dugaanmu oppa" protes Ryeowook. "Ne... Hari ini Heechul eonnie menjaga penuh cafe. Kami sudah merekrut satu pegawai baru untuk mengantarkan pesanan ke kantor-kantor" jelas Ryeowook.

"Jadi... Tunggu apa lagi?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook dalam.

Ryeowook kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud Yesung. Namun mengingat percakapan mereka sebelumnya, ia menjadi bisa menangkap apa yang dimaksud oleh Yesung. "Kau mengusirku dari wilayahku sendiri oppa?" dengus Ryeowook sebal.

"Aniyo... Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" Yesung mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau tentu ingat dengan perilaku eonnie-mu yang suka datang tiba-tiba dan sangat mengejutkan itu, bukan? Aku hanya tidak mau kita tertangkap basah seperti saat hari pertama aku mengajar Sungmin" jelas Yesung.

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Kelihatan sekali jika yeoja itu sedikit tidak rela kehilangan waktunya bersama namja yang sudah lama dikenalnya ini. "Baiklah... Aku akan keluar seka—"

"Annyeong~"

Suara seseorang yang berasal dari pintu ruangan tersebut membungkam Ryeowook seketika dan membuat tubuh Ryeowook maupun Yesung menegang tiba-tiba.

'_Heechul eonnie!' 'Kim Heechul!'_ pekik Ryeowook dan Yesung dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

Sang pelaku penyapaan yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan kehadirannya oleh sepasang manusia berbeda gender di ruangan tersebut muncul perlahan dari balik pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Ia tersenyum tanpa dosa pada dua makhluk yang masih menegang disana sambil menutup pintu ruangan tersebut rapat-rapat dengan gerakan perlahan.

"Annyeong~" sapanya lagi sambil melangkah mendekati kedua makhluk yang kini melirik satu sama lain. "Ada apa?" tanya Heechul sambil menatap heran kedua makhluk berbeda gender tersebut. "Apa kalian sedang membicarakan sesuatu sebelum aku masuk ke dalam ruangan ini?" tanya Heechul lagi dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat ke atas.

"A-aniyo... Kami tidak membicarakan apa pun" jawab Ryeowook sedikit gugup. "Aku bahkan hampir keluar dari ruangan ini sebelum eonnie masuk"

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya, yang membuat Ryeowook maupun Yesung menghembuskan nafas lega mereka secara perlahan-lahan tanpa membuat Heechul curiga.

"Kau ada janji latihan dengan Minnie hari ini, Sungie?" tanya Heechul sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ryeowook ke Yesung.

"Ne" angguk Yesung. "Tapi sepertinya dia akan datang terlambat" Yesung menatap jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30.

"Wah~ Kebetulan sekali~"

Yesung dan Ryeowook seketika saling melemparkan pandangan mereka satu sama lain ketika mendengar gurauan tak wajar Heechul yang membuat mereka berpikir jika Heechul tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Maksud eonnie?" Ryeowook memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada Heechul.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi Minnie datang... Kau..." Heechul menatap Ryeowook dalam. "Berjagalah di depan. Hari ini pegawai baru kita mengantarkan banyak sekali pesanan ke pelanggan-pelanggan kita di luar. Tidak ada yang menjaga cafe di depan"

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu eonnie?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin berbincang-bincang dengan Sungie disini... Kau mau kan menggantikanku sebentar di depan, chagi?" pinta Heechul sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya pada Ryeowook yang saat itu juga langsung memajukan bibirnya. "Kau tidak melupakan rencana kita hari ini kan?" ucap Heechul mengingatkan.

Ryeowook refleks menepuk pelan dahinya ketika mengingat sesuatu yang dimaksud Heechul, yang membuat Yesung mengerutkan keningnya. Yesung benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan isi percakapan keduanya.

"Ne eonnie... Aku akan menjaga di depan... eum... Apa saja yang harus kubawakan nanti?" tanya Ryeowook sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Sesuatu yang seperti biasanya saja. Dan jangan lupa sesuai dengan jumlah orangnya" ucap Heechul yang diangguki oleh Ryeowook.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... Aku permisi dulu..." pamit Ryeowook sebelum keluar meninggalkan Heechul dan Yesung di ruangan tersebut.

"Boleh aku tahu apa rencanamu dan Ryeowook-ssi noona?" tanya Yesung pada akhirnya. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan segala sesuatu yang menyangkut Ryeowook.

"Oh... Hanya rencana kejutan untuk Minnie" Heechul mengulas senyumnya. "Wookie sudah memutuskan untuk mengejutkan Minnie hari ini. Dia benar-benar merindukan Minnie eonnie-nya" Heechul tertawa pelan saat mengingat ekspresi Ryeowook—yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan—tadi.

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum menyeruput capuccino-nya yang masih hangat. "Lalu... Apa yang ingin noona bicarakan denganku?" Yesung memasang wajah seriusnya yang membuat Heechul sedikit terkekeh melihatnya.

"Santai saja Sungie... Aku tidak akan membicarakan hal yang serius denganmu" Heechul mengibaskan tangannya sambil mencomot sepotong kue dan melahapnya.

"Lalu maksud noona tadi?" Yesung mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Hanya taktik untuk membuat Wookie mau menjaga cafe di depan sana... Ahhh... Membuat 200 kue benar-benar melelahkan" Heechul meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan menguap kecil. "Ahh... Maaf ya Sungie... Aku berlaku tidak sopan di depanmu" Heechul segera membenahi posisi duduknya saat menyadari tingkahnya tadi.

Yesung mengulas senyum tipis dan mengangguk kecil. "Gwencahana noona... Hal itu pasti sangat melelahkan untukmu"

Heechul mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Yesung. "Sungie... Menurutmu... Kyuhyunie dan Sungminie itu bagaimana?"

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksud noona?"

Heechul kembali mengulas senyumnya. "Yaa... Sepertinya mereka dekat... Aku hanya berpikir jika mereka cocok... Hehehe..." cengir Heechul yang membuat Yesung menggeleng samar.

"Molla... Tapi sepertinya Kyu menyukai yeosaeng-mu itu noona"

Heechul spontan menegakkan badannya. "Jinjja?" pekiknya gembira.

Yesung menggendikkan bahunya. "Tidak tahu... Tapi menurutku seperti itu... Dan menurutku... Emm... Mereka serasi..."

"Benarkah?" Heechul kembali memekik gembira. "Ahh... Yesungie... Kau bisa saja" Namun sedetik kemudian ekspresi di wajah Heechul berubah. Heechul kembali merilekskan badannya dan bersandar di sandaran sofa yang di dudukinya. "Jika memang benar seperti itu, kuharap Minnie juga menyukai Kyu" lirihnya.

Yesung ingin menanyakan kenapa, tetapi suara ribut-ribut yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari depan ruangan tersebut mengusiknya. "Apa ada orang di luar sana?" tanya Yesung sambil melemparkan pandangannya pada Heechul.

Heechul menggendikkan bahunya. "Kau mau melihatnya?"

Tanpa menjawab ucapan Heechul, Yesung segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut-ribut di depan ruang—Sungmin-ah? Kyuhyun-ah?" Yesung yang merasa sangat terganggu dengan suara-suara ribut dari depan pintu ruangan itu segera memutar handle pintu untuk melihat keadaan di luar ruangan tersebut. Namun ketika ia menyembulkan kepalanya, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang berdebat kecil di depan ruangan tersebut.

"Yesung-oppa" "Yesung-hyung" sahut Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan, setelah melihat sosok yang baru saja menegur mereka berdua.

"Kenapa tadi tidak mengetuk pintu dan langsung masuk saja? Kajja masuk ke dalam" ajak Yesung pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang hanya dijawab anggukan kecil oleh mereka berdua.

"MWO? Heechul eonnie? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" ujar Sungmin kaget begitu ia masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, karena ia mendapati Heechul yang sedang duduk dengan santainya di sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Annyeong Minnie~" Heechul melambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin. "Sudah pulang, eoh? Ayo duduk disini!" Heechul menepuk-nepuk sofa yang didudukinya, mengajak Sungmin untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Umm!" Sungmin mengangguk kecil. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Heechul dan duduk di samping Heechul. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung duduk di sofa yang ada di depan Heechul dan Sungmin.

"Yesung-hyung… Mianhae…" gumam Kyuhyun setengah berbisik yang tentu saja hanya bisa di dengar oleh Yesung.

"Gwenchana…" balas Yesung dengan bisikannya juga sambil melempar senyum pada dongsaengnya itu.

"O-oppa… Mianhae karena aku baru bisa datang sekarang… Mianhae karena telah membuat oppa menunggu sangat lama" ucap Sungmin pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gwenchana Sungmin-ah" jawab Yesung sambil mengelus pelan kepala Sungmin dan tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin.

"Tapi… Oppa pasti bosan menungguku dan—"

"Gwenchana… Aku sama sekali tidak bosan. Karena sejak aku datang kemari tadi, Heechul noona menemaniku mengobrol disini. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti ini" potong Yesung sambil mengulas senyumnya lagi. Setengah berbohong, karena kenyataannya Ryeowook lah yang lebih lama menemani dirinya dibandingkan dengan Heechul.

"MWO?" Sungmin mendadak mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Heechul dengan pandangan kagetnya.

"Waeyo saengie? Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?" tanya Heechul heran.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa sih… Tapi… Kalau eonnie sejak tadi disini… Lalu pelanggan di depan itu yang melayani siapa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Ahh… Itu… Ada seseorang yang menjaga di depan. Kau tenang saja" ucap Heechul santai.

"Seseorang? Nugu?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah penasaran.

"Wookie..." jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"MWO? Wookie?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya lebar. "Wookie? Maksud eonnie Wookie itu Kim Ryeowook? Kenapa bisa—"

"Annyeong Sungminnie eonnie~" potong sebuah suara asing namun sangat familiar bagi Heechul dan Sungmin.

Sungmin sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu ruangan tersebut. Ia seketika berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan membulatkan kedua matanya kaget setelah melihat satu sosok yang amat dirindukannya. "Kau... Bagaimana bisa..." gumam Sungmin lirih.

"Aku kembali Sungminnie eonnie" ucap sosok tersebut sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin.

"Ryeowookie!" pekik Sungmin sambil berlari menghampiri Ryeowook dan memeluknya erat. "Bogoshippo" ucap Sungmin lirih sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

"Ne eonnie… Lama tak bertemu... Nado bogoshippo" sahut Ryeowook sambil membalas pelukan Sungmin padanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku sebelumnya kalau kau akan pulang Wookie?" protes Sungmin pada Ryeowook sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Aku sengaja melakukannya karena aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu eonnie" ucap Ryeowook sambil mengulas senyum manisnya pada Sungmin.

"Aish... Kau ini... Dasar!" ucap Sungmin sambil mengacak gemas rambut hitam yeoja mungil itu.

"Yak! Eonnie! Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku seperti itu!" protes Ryeowook sambil berusaha menghentikan tangan Sungmin yang masih saja mengacak rambutnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

"Aigoo~ Sekarang kau malah mempoutkan bibirmu... Iish… Kau ini... Membuatku makin gemas saja!" kini Sungmin mencubit kecil pipi Ryeowook yang lumayan berisi itu.

"Eonnie! Hentikan!" protes Ryeowook sambil berusaha menghentikan gerakan tangan Sungmin pada pipinya.

Yesung dan Heechul hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin dan Ryeowook, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang notabene tidak mengenal Ryeowook sama sekali, tampak heran melihat keakraban Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Kyu... Kau bingung eoh?" tanya Heechul yang mengetahui raut kebingungan di wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Heechul dan mengelus tengkuknya perlahan. "Yah… mungkin aku tidak boleh terlalu ikut campur dengan masalah pribadi Sungmin. Tapi… Bolehkah aku mengetahui siapa yeoja... ehm... Ryeowook-ssi itu? Mereka terlihat sangat akrab" ucap Kyuhyun ragu-ragu sambil menatap Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang tampak asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Heechul menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mengangguk mengerti. "Dia itu saudara kami. Dia adalah salah satu orang yang mempunyai hak di café ini selain aku dan Sungmin"

"Mwo? Saudara noona dan Sungmin? Kukira kalian hanya tinggal berdua"

"Sebenarnya kami tinggal bertiga. Tapi karena ada suatu hal yang penting, Ryeowook harus pulang ke Jepang. Jadi selama dua tahun ini aku dan Sungmin tinggal berdua saja. Dia juga sama denganku dan Sungmin… Kami bertiga tidak memiliki hubungan darah… Kami bertiga hanya teman yang sangat akrab hingga kami merasa kami ini benar-benar bersaudara… Sama saja seperti kau dan member Super Junior lainnya" jelas Heechul sambil mengulas senyumnya.

"Hmm… Arraseo" Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Yesung yang mendengarkan percakapan Heechul dan Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. _'Jadi... Mereka bertiga tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali?'_ batinnya dalam hati sambil melirik Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang sadar jika dirinya sedang ditatap oleh Yesung merasa malu dan segera mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka ke hal lainnya. "Ahh… Disini ada seseorang yang baru selain Yesung-ssi, ya?" ucap Ryeowook sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ah… Ne Ryeowook-ssi… Dia saeng yang satu grup denganku" sahut Yesung.

"Oh..." Ryeowook yang kembali berpelukan dengan Sungmin segera melepaskan pelukan mereka dan tersenyum ramah pada Kyuhyun. "Annyeong… Kim Ryeowook imnida" ucap Ryeowook riang sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"A-ahh… Ne… Cho Kyuhyun imnida" ucap Kyuhyun agak gugup dan membalas uluran tangan Ryeowook dengan ragu.

Ryeowook yang mengerti sikap malu-malu Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum saat tangannya berjabatan dengan tangan Kyuhyun. "Jangan malu-malu begitu Kyuhyun-ssi... Santai saja" gumamnya setelah jabatan tangan mereka terlepas.

"Mmm... Mianhae Ryeowook-ssi... Aku—"

"Hahahaha... Sudahlah... Jangan memanggilku terlalu formal. Panggil aku Ryeowook atau Wookkie saja, seperti Chullie eonnie dan Minnie eonnie memanggilku"

"Emm... Ne... Ryeowook-ah..." ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu canggung saat ini.

Ryeowook tersenyum mendengarnya. "Em... Bolehkah aku memanggil kalian oppa?" tanya Ryeowook ragu kepada dua namja yang duduk di hadapannya itu. "Supaya lebih akrab... Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan suasana formal yang—"

"Ah... Ne... Tentu saja" jawab Yesung cepat sambil mengembangkan senyuman manisnya yang membuat kedua pipi Ryeowook tiba-tiba bersemu merah.

Mereka berempat terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai suara Ryeowook akhirnya memecah keheningan yang tiba-tiba saja menghinggapi mereka.

"Ah... Iya... Aku lupa!" seru Ryeowook tiba-tiba sambil menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Wae?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Maaf telah mengganggu acara kalian oppadeul, eonniedeul" ucap Ryeowook sambil membungkukkan badannya sekilas pada Kyuhyun, Yesung, Heechul dan Sungmin. "Aku harus segera kembali. Sepertinya ada banyak pelanggan baru yang datang dan menunggu untuk dilayani. Aku permisi" ucap Ryeowook tiba-tiba sambil berlari keluar dari dalam ruangan itu.

Yesung hanya tersenyum memaklumi sedangkan Kyuhyun masih menatap pintu ruangan tersebut dengan dahi mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa sikapnya jadi berubah seperti itu?" gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

Heechul tertawa mendengarnya. "Sifatnya memang seperti itu. Sudahlah… Jangan dipikirkan" Heechul mengibaskan tangannya.

"Oh..." Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya dia sangat dekat denganmu ya Sungmin-ah?" kini Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sudah kembali ke sifat pendiamnya.

"Eung" angguk Sungmin. "Aku dan dia sangat dekat karena kami lahir di tahun yang sama. Tapi dia memanggilku eonnie karena aku lebih tua 5 bulan darinya" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hm… Bahkan jika kalian tahu, orang-orang banyak yang mengira kalau mereka itu anak kembar" timpal Heechul.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

Sementara itu Yesung mengangguk samar. Dalam hati ia menyetujui ucapan Heechul karena ia sendiri telah merasakan kemiripan itu di hari pertama ia berkenalan dengan Sungmin.

"Lihat saja postur tubuh dan wajah manis mereka" ucap Heechul sambil memperhatikan Sungmin. "Jika dilihat sekilas, mirip kan?" lanjut Heechul.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka meng-iya-kan ucapan Heechul tanpa melepas pandangannya sedikit pun dari Sungmin.

Sungmin yang merasa jengah dipandangi seperti itu pun mulai tersulut emosinya. "YA! Jangan memandangiku seperti itu!" bentaknya pada ketiga orang itu.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung seketika membuang pandangannya ke arah lain sementara Heechul terkikik kecil menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak.

"Eonnie... Berhenti berbicara yang macam-macam di depan tutor-tutor-ku ini" ucap Sungmin sambil melayangkan deathglare-nya yang tidak menakutkan sama sekali itu pada Heechul.

"Hehe... Mian chagi..." cengir Heechul sambil mencubit kecil kedua pipi Sungmin.

**2 jam kemudian…**

"Yak bagus sekali!" puji Yesung setelah Sungmin selesai mempraktekkan kemampuan beraktingnya.

"Ha-ahh… Aku lelah sekali~" gumam Sungmin pelan sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa dimana Yesung dan Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri mereka sejak tadi.

Sementara Heechul sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk membantu Ryeowook sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

"Kemajuan yang bagus Sungmin-ah… Kau hebat! Tapi kau harus terus berlatih supaya kau bisa membawakan peran ini dengan sukses" ucap Yesung pada Sungmin sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Ne oppa… Arraseo…" sahut Sungmin lemas.

"Ya sudah… Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini saja. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi, tapi…" Yesung menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Waeyo hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pada hyung-nya itu.

"Kurasa kita tidak bisa latihan disini" sahut Yesung, masih dengan pose berpikirnya. "Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita latihan di dorm saja? Tidak apa-apa kan Sungmin-ah?" lanjut Yesung kemudian.

"MWO?" kaget Sungmin setelah mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Tidak usah kaget seperti itu Sungmin-ah" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat reaksi Sungmin yang menurutnya berlebihan itu. "Kau sudah pernah kuajak ke dorm dua hari yang lalu kan? Jadi santai saja" tambah Kyuhyun lagi.

"I-iya… Tapi…" ujar Sungmin ragu-ragu.

"Kalau kita latihan disana, kita bisa meminta bantuan Hankyung hyung, Siwon dan Donghae untuk berperan menggantikan teman-temanmu selama latihan kita nanti. Eotte? Mau kan?" tawar Yesung lagi.

"Iya Sungmin-ah… Lagipula Hankyung hyung, Siwon hyung dan Donghae hyung pernah membintangi drama, kau bisa sekalian meminta mereka untuk mengajarimu supaya aktingmu lebih bagus lagi" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Umm… Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya.

"Ne… Kalau begitu besok kita latihan di dorm setelah kalian selesai latihan di SM. Kutunggu besok di dorm Sungmin-ah" ucap Yesung sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin.

"Ne oppa… Gomawo"

"Ne… Cheonma… Kalau begitu kami berdua pamit dulu, ne? Annyeong"

"Ne oppa… Hati-hati" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan melambai sekilas pada Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah… Nanti kau akan kujemput jam 3, jadi bersiap-siaplah sebelum jam 3, arra?" ujar Kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Ne… Arraseo" angguk Sungmin.

"Aku pamit. Annyeong…" salam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sebelum ia menyusul Yesung yang sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sementara itu, Yesung yang mengetahui interaksi adik bungsunya di Super Junior itu dengan Sungmin diam-diam tersenyum. _'Dasar! Sepertinya dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sungmin'_ batin Yesung dalam hati.

Yesung tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya menangkap Ryeowook yang sepertinya baru saja mengantarkan pesanan untuk seseorang. Yesung kemudian berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan merogoh kantung depan apron ungu yang Ryeowook kenakan, yang membuat yeoja mungil itu nyaris memekik kaget.

"Sssttt... Jangan bertanya apapun" Yesung mengambil sebuah ponsel dari dalam kantung apron tersebut dan menekan-nekan layar _touchscreen_-nya. "Besok dan seterusnya sampai hari pementasan tiba aku akan melatih Sungmin di dorm, jadi aku meminta ini padamu" ucap Yesung sambil mengembalikan ponsel tersebut ke dalam kantung apron tersebut. "Sampai jumpa lain waktu Ryeowookie" ucapnya sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu cafe.

Ryeowook yang terkejut atas sikap Yesung barusan hanya diam mematung. Ia benar-benar tidak menduga jika laki-laki itu bisa melakukan hal seperti ini padanya.

"Ahh... Eotthokke?" gumamnya pelan sambil memegangi dadanya yang mendadak bergemuruh. "Kenapa menjadi seperti ini?" gumamnya lagi, sebelum teriakan kencang Heechul eonnie-nya membuyarkan semua lamunannya tentang laki-laki yang selama ini berteman cukup dekat dengannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~ ^^

Chap 4 up! xD

Semoga suka ne? ;)

Maaf saya update-nya kelamaan lagi... Provider saya bermasalah sejak tanggal 4 kemarin, jadi ga bisa update.

Jeongmal mianhae ne *bow*

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, meninggalkan review, mem-fave dan mem-follow fict ini

Saya akan usahakan bisa cepat meng-update chap berikutnya.

**| yulia cloudsomnia | Kim Youngbin | jeremy kim84 | shin | Guest | Azka****WookiELF | liplip | **

.

Seperti biasa...

Yang mau lanjut, review neee~

GamshaHAE  
*bow*

.

**-Mei Hyun-**

.


End file.
